


Loved By Him

by Jinxous, Marvelqueen14



Category: The Flash
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Making Love, Master/Servant, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omegaverse, Victorian era, beta, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelqueen14/pseuds/Marvelqueen14
Summary: Leonard Snart was disgusted by the way society treated omegas, never had he wanted omegas other than for friendship. When he is gifted and omega he has no idea how to take care of him, especially when he knows his backstory of being a personal prostitute.





	1. Chapter 1

Len smelled the omega pass by, the smell invading his nose so intrusively it made him disgusted. This strong of a scent from an omega was not a natural scent, this scent was a sickly sweet smell that will make the alphas at the castle crazy for a few days. This omega was about to go into heat, his alpha leading him around outside the confines of his room, the omega obviously uncomfortable walking around. Omega’s made him sick, not because of who they were or how they smelled, but by the role they played in their society. Usually he’d make a side comment to the omegas in his charge and order them to stay in bed for a week, the alphas never speaking up. He employees omegas, alphas, and betas, always treating them equally. He wasn’t blind though, omegas, outside his own, throw themselves at him, wanting to serve him. Lisa told him it was his scent, that a pure, unmated alpha always drew omegas and betas to fight over it. Len hated it, hated seeing omegas treated like a servant and forced to walk around on the edge of heat…but this wasn’t his omega.

They’d been hosting a party this night to celebrate another successful passing of a rule. This cycle had put been successful for five years, the next year to be Len’s turn to submit the new law for years to come, he knowing what he was already planning to do. The sun was setting as people began to arrive, Len welcoming the guest to his home, the next in line is obligated to throw the celebration as a good luck for the next year. Len’s family had been part of this tradition for decades, his father just as greedy as these other men on the senate.

 

The sun fell and the party was lively, Len talking with a few men from the senate. These men were filth to him, all they did was talk about omegas vulgarly and sharing their stories. That’s where this mess started. “Snart, you never tell us stories of your omega. Tell us some of your adventures.” Malcolm asked as he took a sip from his drink.

“I don’t sleep with the help.” 

“A man of business, your father could have learned from you.”

“My father was a murder, he didn’t deserve his position after what happened with Lisa’s mother.”

“I remember that, such a travesty, a beautiful omega. I see her mother in her when I look.” Malcolm said, earning a glare from Len.

“My sister is off limits, she’s already spoken for.” Len stated, glaring at the man. 

“So if you are a pure business man, have you ever taken advantage of these parties, I smelled an omega ready for breeding a little bit ago.”

“I’m not looking to be a dad either, I have no time for pleasure in this economy.”

“You are going to die alone Leonard. Look around and see if any of the omegas brought are to your liking.”

“I don’t require any party favors from you men. I’ll be visiting with a few servants of the royals, I’ll see you out when it’s time to leave.” Len said and walked away from the men, over to an area less occupied. Standing there was a young omega, looking around, fear in his eyes as he scanned around the crowd. When Len walked over he looked uncomfortable, Len trying not to stare, but it was hard not to notice the omega. He was in a maids dress, but a rather short one, more for a party favor outfit than actual help. He looked sickly skinny, the dress baggy on him, Len getting a spark of anger at the obviously malnourished omega. The young omega tried to pretend not to notice, but Len refused to stare at the sick omega. “Would you like to eat?” Len asked, the omega looked up with wide eyes and just stared at the alpha in terror. Turning he hurried off, Len’s eyes going wide. It wasn’t a moment later he came back with a tray of food and a glass of wine. Len’s eyes went sad, taking the tray from the omega, ending up scaring him. Sitting the tray on a coffee table he reached out and brushed his hand through his hair. “What’s your name omega.”

“I-I’m Barry alpha.” The omega shook, but didn’t pull away.

“You’re hungry aren’t you Barry? Go ahead and eat.” Len said, hand cupping Barry’s pale cheeks.

“It’s okay, the food is for you alpha and the guest.” 

“Are you my omega servant?” Barry shook his head immediately, staring into Len’s eyes. “Then you are my guest. If you get in trouble tell your Alpha that Alpha Snart let you eat.” He leaned over and grabbed the tray and gave it back to Barry.

“Bless you Alpha.” Barry said as he started eating, the alpha smiling and walking away. He met up with a man that worked for the king and queen, shaking his hand.

“Senator Snart, the king and queen are happy with your process today, they hope next year you have a bill to change these last three.”

“I do, don’t worry.” Len said, a loud clattering coming from behind them, whimpering filling Len’s ears. Turning he was met with Barry on the floor with the tray of food scattered on the floor, Eobard gripping his arm. Len didn’t think, just walked over. He heard Barry crying and in his voice kept crying out.

“Alpha Snart said I could eat.”

“He’s not your alpha.” There was a large handprint on Barry’s face under the tears, Len glaring at the alpha. He grabbed Eobard’s wrist, the man shooting a glare at him.

“You won’t do that here.” He whispered, removing his hand. Eobard growled, pulling Barry to his feet and pulling him out of the party. Len was worried as to what was going to happen to the omega, but he couldn’t do a thing as it wasn’t his omega to order around. Len turned his back and went to finish his conversation with the royalty servant. When Eobard returned Barry wasn’t with him, Len hoping the omega wasn’t hurt, but knew Eobard better than that. When the party had ended Barry had slipped from Len’s mind, the man leaving the servants to clean and escort remaining guests out. He was well past tired, ready to collapse at any moment. When he creaked the door open he immediately smelled blood and salt, the smells unforgettable. Walking to the desk lamp he had acquired, turning it on. He followed the light to his bed where in a body laid, shaking on his bed. Finding the light switch Len turned on the lights, taking in full sight of the body covered in blood. Running over Len climbed on his bed, the omega flinching at the presence. Looking at the omegas swollen face Len could make out Barry’s features, the alpha becoming angry.

“Barry? Omega…it’s Alpha Snart. I’m going to get a doctor,” Len said, following the omegas arms up to the rope keeping them pressed against the bed frame. Grabbing his letter opener and cut the ropes. Barry pulled them against his chest, curling up. “It’s okay, I’ll be right back with an omega doctor.”

“Don’t leave alpha.” Barry said, reaching out and grabbing the alphas wrist, but pulling away immediately.

“It’s okay, Thawne’s gone. We’ll get you bandaged and I’ll get you food.”

“I don’t want food anymore, just please let me take a bath Alpha.” Barry cried, Len lowering his hand into Barry’s hair, pulling him up against him. He couldn’t remember how long it took to coax Barry into the bath and even longer to wash him. Len hoped to get a doctor to check on him, instead he sat in his bed, Barry curled up in blankets, asleep after crying for too long. Len had been brushing his fingers through Barry’s hair, letting the young man use his leg as a pillow. He looked down at the man, watching him breath peacefully. He was wearing one of Lisa’s nightgowns, his body too small to fit into his clothes. Eyes wandered around, his sheets changed by his servants, the doctor waiting till the next day to examine the young man. Looking over at the nightstand there sat a note that he had found stuck to Barry with candle wax. It angered him that Eobard treated the omega as nothing more than an object. The note read, “If you wish to order him around then take him as a parting gift.”

Leonard’s blood boiled every time he read it, the poor omega going through hell for who knows how long. “Alpha, would you like me to take the young man to another room?”

“No Hartley, he’s fine. If you wouldn’t mind getting the lights that’d be great.” Nodding the omega walked over to the light switch as Len shifted into bed, letting Barry’s head rest on his chest. “I saw you chatting with that officer tonight.” Hartley seemed to freeze, looking back at his alpha with a blush.

“Sir?”

“No, it’s good. He seems interested in you.”

“Captain Singh is just curious of the lifestyle.”

“Hartley.” He said with a smirk, the omega rubbing his arm.

“Do you really think he likes me…like a mate.”

“I should meet him formally, if I am to give away a servant I have to make sure he’s in good hands.” Smiling Hartley modded, turning the lights off.

“Goodnight Alpha.” Hartley said, leaving and shutting the door. Len didn’t take long to drift off to sleep, petting the omegas hair.

When Len woke the next morning he heard clattering, the alpha immediately sitting up. Standing in the nightgown with a tray of breakfast, body shaking and causing the silverware shake on the metal tray. “What are you doing?” He asks, reaching over and grabbing the tray.

“I-I was getting your breakfast alpha.” Barry was still shaking, Len placing the tray on the bed.

“Come here.” He said, holding his arms out. Barry nervously crawled onto the bed, sitting in front of Len. Len weaved his fingers through Barry’s hair, the omega flinching. “I want you to relax, the doctor will be here after breakfast, I want you to eat too.” Barry’s lip quivered, Len’s thumb caressing a bruise on Barry’s cheek. “It’s okay, eat.” Len said, grabbing a spoon full of oatmeal. Barry shook, but took the bite offered. “Go ahead and eat, there’s enough for two here.” Len smiled, Barry eating as the alpha watched, thumb still caressing his cheek.

“Alpha, you’re not eating.” Barry said, Len pulling away from Barry.

“Yes, Sorry I was distracted.”

“Oh.” Barry said, placing the spoon down. Len watched him, confused as Barry started unbuttoning the nightgown.

“W-what are you doing?”

“It’s not right that I tease you, your my alpha now so you can do whatever you want.” Barry said, Len bringing his hands up and clasping the nightgown shut.

“You don’t have to do that anymore. You’re not a slave here Barry.” Len said, the omega staring at him with wide eyes. You don’t need my permission for everything, but if you have questions come to me.”

“What do I do then?” Barry asked, eyes looking down.

“House work. What did Thawne make you do?”

“Sex.” Barry muttered, a moment later his head resting against Len’s shoulder.

“I promise you that this year omega rights will be established, you will no longer serve alphas.” Barry stared at him, hands clutching Barry’s hair. A knock came to the door, Barry watching as a young man entered after approval. He had black hair and wore glasses, a smile on his face.

“You’re up, that’s good Alpha, looks like our new member is too.” Barry curled up, almost sitting in Len’s lap.

“This is Barry, he’s going to be staying here for a while so I can monitor him. Barry this is Hartley, our music instructor.” 

“What’s a music instructor?” Barry asked.

“I teach music to the children that run around the house.”

“Hartley go ahead and wake Caitlin, I’m going to get Barry fed and have her examine his injuries.” Barry didn’t say anything, just laid there and stared.

“Alright, do you want me to cancel plans with Lord Rory?”

“No, that’s fine.” With a nod Hartley walked out, shutting the door. Turning to look at Barry Len noticed the omega staring at him. “I’ve got to get dressed, you finish eating and then join me in the study room.” Nodding Barry picked up the spoon, finishing eating as Len grabbed clothing and dressed himself. Barry watched, taking in the sight of his new alpha. He was in shape, most likely from training.

“Alright I’ll see you in a few minutes.” Len said, brushing a hand through Barry’s hair one last time before leaving. Barry finished eating not long after, the alphas food untouched. He put his maid uniform back on and left, trying to locate the study.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry walked around, unsure of where the study was located. His alpha never told him where the study was, Barry figuring it was probably his alpha testing him. Barry wasn’t going to fail, so that’s how he ended up in a dimly lit hallway, practically abandoned. He was staring at a directions sign, but couldn’t make heads or tails of it. Barry turned to walk further down the hallway, only to come face to face with the omega from early, Hartley, if Barry recalled correctly. “What are you doing all the way over in the educational wing? There are no classes for the day.”

“I-I’m heading to the study.”

“Then you’re going the wrong way then. Didn’t you see the signs?”

“I didn’t understand them.”

“Come on, I’ll take you.” Hartley said, but Barry didn’t budge.

“I can make it there myself.” Barry said, looking down. Hartley felt bad, bringing up a hand and patted his shoulder.

“How about I help you and neither of us tell Alpha Snart?” Hartley said with a smile, Barry biting his lip and nodding. Reaching out Hartley grabbed Barry’s hand, pulling him down the other way. Barry took note of the way they went, heading up the stairs and down varies hallways they came to a stop. “Down the hall on your left, the big blue doors. If he asked you to come he’s probably been expecting you.” Hartley said, taking off, back down the stairs to the second floor. Barry headed down the hall. He was met with the blue doors Hartley told him about, a sign hanging on it. Barry shrugged, not bothering to look at it too long. He lightly knocked on the door, not getting a response. Pressing his ear to the door he didn’t hear anything, so he opened the door. He peeked in, seeing Len with his back to him, talking to a man, who wasted no time in spotting Barry. 

“Hey! Get out!” Barry ducked back out before Len couldn’t even turn, the omega beating himself up. He walked in circles for a moment, contemplating what to do. He decided to take punishment right then and there, not wanting anything worse later. Sitting down Barry curled up against the wall, hiding his face in his arms. He heard the door creak open, a silent pause following before the feet appeared in his view.

“Barry? Look at me.” Len said gently, kneeling down. Looking up from his hiding spot Barry was expecting a slap across the face, instead his cheeks were cupped. “You’re shaking. I’m sorry Mick scared you, come in.” Smiling the alpha helped Barry stand, leading him into the study. “Mick, this is Barry.”

“Thawne’s omega gift? Sorry kid, you surprised me.” Mick said as Len seated himself, Barry standing in place.

“Barry, you can sit.”

“Yes alpha.” Barry said, sitting beside Len’s chair. Mick gave Len a weird look, Len returning a concerned one.

“Back to what we were discussing.” Len said, Mick looking down at Barry, who stared at him with fear. Len watched the two, the man turning to his desk and picking up the book he’d been reading. “Barry, I’ve got a book for you to read while we talk a bit.” Barry accepting the book, laying on the ground and reading it. Len watched for a few seconds before continuing his conversation. They stayed like that for a couple hours before Mick bid Len a goodbye. When he turned back around he saw Barry on his belly, nose still in the book. Walking over Len smiled fondly at the young omega, thinking about picking up his own book until Caitlin was ready for them, that is till he saw what page Barry was on. In the couple of hours that they’d been talking Barry hadn’t flipped a single page, he was still on page one.

“Barry?” The omega shot his head up at the alpha, innocent eyes digging into his. “What are you doing?”

“I’m…reading.”

“You’re still on the same page I gave you. Were you eavesdropping?”

“No alpha.” Barry swallowed, Len staring at him for a moment before it hit him.

“Barry, can you read?” The omega looked distraught as he tried to figure out what to say to his alpha.

“I-I think. What is reading?” Len’s heart seemed to break at the omega, petting his head.

“It’s where you read the words, like the sign on the door that says, “do not disturb.” Barry looked a little panicked as he sat up. “How long were you with Thawne?”

“He said since I was a baby, my mom and dad didn’t want an omega.”

“What has Thawne taught you?” He said, kneeling down beside Barry.

“Choirs and pleasuring poses to help my alpha and his friends loosen up.” Len pushed down his rage, sitting in front of his chair and patting his lap.

“I’ll teach you to read, bring the book.” Barry did as told, sitting between Len’s legs, the alpha taking the book and getting comfy. “A man is no man without a title.” Len read, moving his finger along with the words. “You are either born with it or you earn it. Sometimes it was a simple thing like-.” Len said, letting Barry try the next few word.

“H-hit-ting a-a-a…na-il. Anal!” Barry yelled, turning with a big smile on his face. “I know what that is.”

“That’s close, but it a nail. Hitting a nail on the head.”

“Oh.” Barry pouted, Len brushing through the omegas hair again.

“No, that’s very good for a first time. You can go to classes here and learn.”

“Will there be others?”

“Just children that live here.”

“Okay…can you still read to me?” Barry asked with big eyes, Len unable to say no and continued reading. They were there for awhile, Barry nodding off against Len’s chest, the alpha petting the omega there came a knock to the study door. 

“Come in!” He called, blocking the omegas ears. Walking in was the doctor, Caitlin Snow.

“I’m ready for him.” She said, smiling down at the omega. “Tuckered himself out?”

“Reading lesson.” Len said as he placed the book down, shaking Barry. The omega opened his eyes halfway, taking in his surroundings.

“Alpha?”

“Hey, Caitlin’s here to do your check up, go with her.” Barry looked at the beta, curling up closer to Len. “It’s okay, don’t be scared.” Len said, Barry standing and walking away with Caitlin. Barry was quiet going down the hall, sitting where the doctor told him to. That’s how he ended up laying back on a medical bed as Caitlin checked his mating hole. His nails dig into the cot as she did her examination, the omega almost mewling for Len.

“We’re almost done Barry, you’re being so relaxed about this. I’d be about to run out the door.”

“It’s not that scary.” Barry mumbled, a knock coming to the door.

“Caitlin! Can you check out my arm again?!” A woman’s voice calling through the door.

“I’m a moment Omega Snart! I’m with another patient!” Barry looked over at the door, eyebrows tucking together. “That’s the lady of the house, all you need to know is to not disrespect her and Alpha Snart won’t become scary.” Barry huffed, wincing when he felt pressure.

“Are we almost done? I’m sure Alpha Snart has choirs for me.”

“Almost.” Caitlin said, Barry biting his lip as he felt a pinch. 

“Can we stop, that’s hurting badly now.” Barry said, avoiding Caitlin’s eyes.

“Okay.” She said and like that Barry didn’t feel anymore intrusion, the omega putting down his dress. “Sorry about the cold hands, how about we let you get some rest before you go talk to Alpha Snart.

“No, I’m good.” Barry said, sitting up and climbing out of the bed.

“Would you like some pants?”

“No mam.” Barry said, pulling the dress down to cover himself.

“Alright, you go find Alpha Snart, Lady Lisa’s fighting a broken arm.” 

“I’ll get the door.” Barry said, getting up and walking to the door. He opened the door, greeted with the face of a girl around his age, maybe a few years older. She seemed surprised by the new face, but smiled.

“Hello, you’re new.” Barry nodded, Caitlin looking at Lisa with worried eyes. “I’m sure you’re busy, I’ll let you go do your work.” With that Barry was out of the room, retracing his steps back to the study, hoping for more stories. When he got there though his alpha wasn’t there, Barry’s hopes sinking.

“Alpha?” Barry called out, but no one appeared. Shutting the door Barry turned to explore and ran into an alpha. He could smell him before seeing him, backing up Barry was greeted by an angry alpha, a big wine stain on both their outfits. 

“Look at this! This’ll never come out.”

“I’m sorry Alpha, I’ll wash it.” Barry said, the alpha glaring at him.

“Damn right you will and the rest of the laundry in the laundry room before you even eat tonight.” Barry just nodded as the alpha removed his top and gave it to his. “Go now!” With that Barry ran off, trying to locate the laundry room the best he could.

 

Dinner came and went, Len curious as to where Barry had gone off to. Once dinner had wrapped up Len went to the study, expecting Barry to be stuck in a book. Once he opened the door and didn’t see Barry, so he went to his bedroom, hoping the omega was curled up in bed, but was greeted with an empty room. Worry casted over Len and he took off, exploring the mansion. He searched any room he knew off, any unlocked guest rooms Barry might have wondered into, but had no such luck. Finally he made it to the basement, where the laundry room is situated. He heard splashing and hurried, opening the door to the room. He smiled wide when he saw Barry washing clothes, about to let him know he can stop when he heard a sniffle. It’s then he realized Barry’s body was shaking, the alpha becoming protective.

“Barry?” The omega jumped, but didn’t turn. “Barry, why are you alone down here so late? What’s wrong?”

“I-I made a mess, I’m just cleaning it up.”

“It’s okay Barry, it’s time for bed.”

“I can’t Alpha Snart. I’ve got to get this stain out, but it’s not coming out.” This time Len kneeled down, grabbing the omega’s wrists, leaving his hands in the water. 

“Stop Barry, it’s okay. We can buy another piece of garment, you don’t look good.”

“I’m really hungry.” Barry mumbled, staring at the dark water.

“Why didn’t you come up and eat at dinner?” 

“Because the other alpha told me I couldn’t until the laundry was done.” Barry said, Len pulling the omegas hands out of the water. He was greeted by raw, bleeding knuckles and fingers. Anger boiled in Len body Barry’s state.

“Listen to me Barry. You don’t have to listen to every alpha, I am your alpha so you listen to me okay.”

“Yes alpha.” Barry said, exhaustion taking over the omega. Len brushed Barry’s hair back before laying the omega’s head on his shoulder.

“First things first, let’s get you bandaged up. I’ll have food delivered while Caitlin gets you patched up.”

“Thank you Alpha.” Barry said, wrapping his tired arms around Len, the older man picking him up. Before they were out of the room Barry was already asleep. Caitlin had wrapped his hands before the food had come, Len staying up with Barry. When the omega had finished eating he changed into another nightgown and waited.

Len had changed into his night clothes, a loose pair of trousers and a tunic and laid in bed, keeping the blanket open. “Come, lay down Barry.” The omega laid down, letting his alpha adjust them. So Barry laid, using Len’s arm as a pillow, wrapped up by his other arm and the blanket. It was quiet for a moment, Barry’s hands curled up against him awkwardly. “You can touch me. Relax and lay however you’d like.” At this Barry stretched out, draping a leg over Len’s hips, arms going around his shoulders. This is how Barry was used to sleeping, wrapped up in his masters arms. “There you go.” Len whispered, holding Barry close. It didn’t take Barry to fall asleep after that, Len playing with his hair until he himself fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It’d been a week since Barry had become Len’s servant, his injuries healing remarkably. So far it was a weird experience. Each night he spent in Alpha Snart’s bed, but they only slept, nothing sexual between them. Barry had started classes, not for just reading, but for other things. He’d asked for private lessons when the children laughed at his horrid reading, which Len agreed to it and constantly visited whenever he had a free moment. Much like today he sat in class, reading to his teacher Shawna when Len snuck in.

“In a little while, however, she again heard a little p-patt-pattering of footsteps in the dis-tance, and she looked up e-eag-erly, half hoping that the Mouse had changed his mind, and was coming back to finish his story.”

“Great job Barry. Since we finished the chapter I’ll let you go for the day. I feel like someone else is interested in spending time with you.” Shawna said and took the book. Barry jumped at the hand that landed on his shoulder, turning to see Len. He smiled wide, standing up and pulling down his dress.

“Have a nice day off Shawna.” Len waved, grabbing Barry by the hand and led him out of the room. “What story were you reading?”

“Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland. I was have difficulties, but I’ll do better next class.”

“I think you were doing phenomenally. You’re quite a fast learner.” Barry’s cheeks heated up, leaning toward the alpha. “Now can I ask why you haven’t changed your outfit once since we got here?”

“Alpha, I don’t have any other clothes.” At this Len raised a brow, pulling Barry towards his bedroom. Digging through his clothes Len left Barry sitting in his bed, the omega watching as he pulled out a tunic and a pair of loose pants.

“Put these on, then we’ll head to the village for some clothing.” Barry looked at his alpha with wide eyes, taking the clothing.

“That’s expensive alpha.”

“Barry I take care of my servants, I will spoil you if I want.”

“Can’t I repay you?” Barry ask, standing up. “I’ve heard you don’t sleep with your help, but if you ever needs a stress reliever I’d honored to help.”

“I’m fine Barry, I don’t need any companionship.” Len stood in front of Barry, smiling as he caresses Barry’s right cheek. “Relax, here you will never be made to do anything you don’t want to.”

“Hartley mentioned you were going to give him away to someone…will you give me away?” Smiling Len moved his hand into his hair.

“I’m doing that because Hartley like this alpha. I’ll give you away if you really want that.”

“No! I like my alpha.” Barry said, grabbing hold of Len’s hand. “You are kinder than any alpha I have ever had to pleasure.”

“When omega rights pass I hope you and I get to stay friends.”

“I was hoping I could stay with you alpha. I have no home to return to, maybe as help?” Len smiled, dropping his hand. “I'll leave you to change.” Len said, Barry dropping his head and sighing as the alpha left. When Len shut the door Barry peeled the dress off, letting dress flutter to the ground with ease. Staring at the mirror Barry took in the sight of his scarred body, the omega a little embarrassed of his body. With a sigh Barry threw the clothes onto his body, covering the disappointing sight. Unfortunately the tunic was oversized so his chest hung out a little. A knock on the door made Barry jump. 

“Come in!” He yelled, Len opening the door with a smile.

“That looks good on you, there’s a pair of boots waiting for you downstairs and the carriage is being pulled up.”

“Does alpha really think I look good.” Barry said, smiling at Len as he did a turn.

“Perfect Barry…is that a tattoo?” He asked, Barry looking g at an open spot in his chest. It looked like a crest of some kind, Barry just shrugged. 

“It’s been there since I can remember. It’s a birthmark.” Barry said, pulling his shirt collar up. 

“Alright, let's get going. I want us to make it back before nightfall.” Smiling Barry grabbed Len’s hand, letting the alpha lure him down the stairs and out to the carriage. Barry flinched at the light that hit his eyes, but kept his pace. When they reached the carriage Barry climbed in with Len’s help, the alpha helping him climb with a hand on his hips. The omega stopped when he got in, eyes landing on a pair of boots sitting on the ground. Climbing in Barry grabbed the boots and sitting down, Len sitting beside him. “Your new boots, do you like them?” Len asked as he sat beside Barry. 

“I love them alpha.” Barry said, struggling to put them on. Len watched for a few seconds before helping the omega put them on. Barry admired them, making him smile at the omega. Barry curled up against the alpha, Len not caring. The ride to town was a long one and soon Barry was asleep in Len’s lap. Once they reached the village Barry was instantly impressed with the surroundings. He hopped out of the carriage, spinning around to see the square of the village. “Alpha! This place is amazing!”

“Thawne never took you to the village?”

“No, this is a magical place.” Barry said, wrapping himself around Len’s arm. The alpha smiled, leading Barry to a small shop. The omega was excited when he saw all the clothing, the alpha smiling wider as a man came in.

“Lord Snart, What can I help you with today?”

“My new omega needs a whole wardrobe.”

“Alright, come along young man.” Barry looked at the alpha, pouting up at him.

“It’s okay Barry, go ahead. I’ll be up here if you want my opinion.”

“Don’t go too far Alpha.” Barry said, pulling away and going with the man. The older man pulled Barry back to the clothing, Barry’s eyes lighting up.

“Alpha there’s so many pretty things!” Barry heard a chuckle, the old man looking over at him.

“Pick whatever you want, I’ll pay.” At this Barry looked through the clothing, the old man picking out things he thought would fit Barry. By the end Barry had fifteen to sixteen outfits, the older man handing them to his assistant to take up front. 

“Excuse me Sir, do you have night clothing?” A smirk came to the older man’s face, the man leading Barry to the back of the store. Moving a curtain out of the way Barry was greeted with rather revealing clothing. His cheeks went red as he was presented with a silky red one that laced up in the back, a pair of thin, silky underwear that had two strings around the hip, a third coming from the silk lining. “Are you sure these are night clothes?” Barry asked as the old man smirked, thrusting it into Barry's hands.

“These are the most requested night clothing by omega servants. Alphas are pleased with these articles of clothing.”

“I've never seen clothing like this...are you sure this would please Alpha Snart?”

“Of course. I'll lace you into it myself if you'd like to surprise your Alpha.” The old man said, licking his lips.

“Maybe you can ring this up and your assistant can lace it up, your hands seem fragile.”

“If you wish, I'll send her back.” Barry stood in wait until the girl came back. She looked at the outfit in Barry's hand, giving him a look before shoving him into the changing room. 

“Mr. Savage said you were wearing it out, under clothes?”

“Yes mam.” Barry said as he closed the dressing room door. He watched himself as he put on the night clothes on, taking in everything. He unlocked the door, the women coming in. 

“You look amazing in this.” She said as she laced Barry into the corset, the omega huffing as he was squeezed into the outfit.

“I hope my Alpha likes it.” Barry says, taking in the sight of himself.

“I think Alpha Snart will be dumbfounded.” Barry smiled, throwing his clothes back on and walking out to where Len stood. They finished their purchase and went back to the castle, Barry squirming on the ride back.

 

Once back Len took Barry to the study to read, the clothes taken to Len’s room. Barry sat in Len’s lap, the Alpha not caring as he read to Barry. He tried to ignore the younger man's constant movements that rubbed against his groin, the omega making small noises. Finally after five minutes of the noises Len dropped the book and looked at the omega. “Barry, are you in heat?”

“Heat?” Barry asked, Len looking dumbfounded.

“I want you to go get examined by Caitlin.” He said, standing up with Barry, the omega shaking his head. 

“It's late, can't I go tomorrow?” Barry asked, pouting.

“Alright, I'll go talk to Caitlin, you go get ready for bed.”

“Thank you alpha.” Barry said, pulling Len into a hug. With that Barry took off to the alphas bedroom, ridding himself of his clothes, wrapping himself in the blankets. Ten minutes passed before Len walked in, changing into his night clothes. 

“What a day.” He said as he peeled back the blankets. He immediately froze seeing Barry's outfit. Barry smiled at the speechlessness of his alpha, the outfit making him feel pretty. That came to a quick stop when Len spoke. “You look like a whore! What are you wearing?”

“I-I’m wearing night clothes, don’t I look pretty?” The omega whimpered.

“No! Get out of those!” Len yelled, Barry jumping out of the bed and running into the bathroom. The omega locked the door, wrapping his arms around himself. Tears spilled from his eyes as he stared at himself in the mirror, disgust coming over him. Turning to face the door Barry heard Len mumbling and the door shut. Barry felt filthy, felt like he needed to be punished, something Eobard would do regularly. He expected Len to come back with a whip and for Barry to see his true nature. Minutes passed and finally the bedroom door opened and he heard a woman's voice talking, Len responding to her as they approached the bathroom door.

“Why would you yell at him? You've probably scared him.” 

“I just was shocked, I didn't know what to do. He's never acted like this, even if his heats coming where would he have gotten those clothes.”

“Maybe instead of calling him a whore you could have asked that.” The girl said, knocking on the door. Barry jumped back, climbing into the corner of the bathtub. He was shaking and crying as she knocked on the door again. “Barry? It's Omega Lisa.” Barry didn't say anything, hoping they'd think he wasn't there, but as she turned the doorknob the lock was a give away. 

“Barry? Can you come out?” Len said, Barry breaking into a new set of tears.

“Unlock the door, but stay out here.” The doorknob jiggled, but the key turned the lock, Barry curling up in the tub, trying to hide himself as the door creaked open. Peeking in Lisa looked at Barry in the tub, smiling at the omega sadly. “Barry? Do you remember me?” She said as she approached him, Barry pressing closer to the wall. Kneeling down beside the tub Lisa smiled at him, waiting for him to look at her. When he finally did she leaned over, catching Barry by the cheek, caressing the omega's cheek. “My brothers an idiot, that's the first thing to know about him.” She said as she rubbed away the tears. “Where did you get this outfit?” 

“From the store. The man said that these were night clothes and that Alpha Snart would be pleased. I thought I looked pretty and that Alpha would be proud and let me stay here, but he said I didn't look pretty and he's upset. Now he won't want me around after he gets the omega rights passed.” Barry cried, Lisa biting her lips. “I don't have a home other than this and I don't want to go back to Alpha Thawne.”

“It's okay Barry, you need to speak to Lenny, there's been a little misunderstanding.” Lisa said, standing. Barry tucked back against the wall as Lisa left. He heard a yelp as flesh hit , making Barry jumped. “Idiot, talk to him.” She hissed and moments later Len walked in. The omega flinched, pressing up against the wall harder, trying to hide.

“Barry...Lisa told me about the night clothes. I'm sorry if I scared you and hurt your feelings.” Len said, kneeling down beside the tub. “Barry…what you're wearing is what mating alphas and omegas wear for sex. Mr. Savage lied to you, probably to see you naked. “

“Are you going to punish me now?” Barry said, Len smiling at him.

“Why would I? You didn't do anything wrong. How about you get out of the tub, I'll help you out of this mess and we’ll get you into real clothes.” Len said, holding out a hand.

“Are you going to kick me out?”

“No, you can stay as long as you want.” Barry took the hand, Len helping him out of the bathtub, pulling him into a hug, hands around his waist. “I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, I didn't mean to insult you.” Barry hid his face in Len's shoulder, crying as he held the Alpha back. “Shoo, it's okay.” Len hushed, Lisa peeking in to see the two hugging, a smirk coming to her face. When they broke apart Len brushed Barry's hair away. ”Clean your face, I'll get you a nightgown.”

“Yes alpha.” Barry said, walking to the sink, Len watching the omega. Turning he walked into the bedroom, met with his sister's smirk.

“You should mate him.” Len's eyes went to a glare at her. “I just saw you staring, the boys got you.”

“Shut it Lisa.” Len said as he walked to the wardrobe.

“Come on Lenny, he's stuck to you. You've own interest in any omega's. Barry's got you, take it before someone else does.” Barry walked out before Len could respond, the omega pausing at the sight of Lisa. “You know what Barry, you do look pretty.” A small smile came to Barry's face. “I'll leave you boys to bed, have a nice night.”

“Goodnight Omega Lisa.” Barry said, the woman shutting the door. Barry stared at Len, the Alpha waving Barry over. The omega walked to the Alpha, turning around. Len eyes wandered down to Barry bare ass, the omega looking over his shoulder. “Alpha?” Len looked up, pulling the ribbon. Slowly Len undid the ribbon, Barry taking in a breath. Len pulled the corset down slowly.

“What do you think of me Barry?” 

“I think you are kind, thoughtful, but a little lonely. You never have guest, Alpha Thawne has had many omega's guest in his bed.”

“I don't sleep with the help, nor am I interested in just any omega. Lisa pointed out I'm showing signs of attraction towards you.” Len said as Barry spun around, undoing the panties. “Does that bug you, or would you be interested in pursuing a mating relationship with me?” Barry's cheeks were red as he stood naked, inches away from his Alpha asking him if he'd like to mate. He could fathom words and only nodded, Len confused.

“I-I’d be honored.” Barry said, Len smiling. Leaning over he kissed Barry's forehead.  
“Let get you dressed and lay down.” Barry did just that, throwing on the nightgown. They crawled into bed, Barry throwing his leg over Len's hips, laying his beside on Len's chest, snuggling into his chest. Sleep overtook both of them easily, Barry nodding off to the rise and fall of his Alpha's chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contain smut :)

It had been a week since had suggested the mating relationship, so far both the alpha and omega both were casual. It had been known immediately as Len escorted Barry around the house arm in arm. Their relationship had taken off, Barry not shy to hang off Len, pull the man in close, or display intimate touches. Today Barry had gotten out of his classes a little later, but he’d finally finished Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland. As he walked down the hall Barry was concentrated on locating the library, ready to pick another book, when strong arms wrapped around his waist. Barry jumped, turning and smiling when he saw his alpha. Leaning over Barry pecked Len on the lips, the alpha resting his head on Barry's shoulder. “How was your day?”

“Perfect. How is yours?” 

“Exhausting, I've been working on this party plan, it's exhausting.” 

“Can I help plan?” Barry asked, pressing back against Len.

“If you want to waste your day.” Len said, Barry turning around in his arms.

“Wasting my day is not being here with you Lenny.” Barry said, Len kissing his forehead.

“Alright, but we’ve got a lot to do in the next three days.” Len said, kissing Barry’s lips this time before pulling the omega to his study.

“Is Alpha Rory coming?”

“Yes, but so is Alpha Thawne so I want you to stay near me for the entire party.”

“Alright.” Barry said as they approached the door to Len’s study. They walked into the study, Len shutting the door. Barry grabbed a chair and put it beside Len.

“So I was thinking of an omega dining table, since the last party you looked ready to keel over.”

“I like that idea.” Barry said, tucking up next to Len. 

“What's up with you?”

“Nothing, I just enjoy being against you.” Barry smirked, nipping at Len’s neck, the older yelping.

“Barry!” He growled, covering his neck, the omega pouting up at his alpha. “I’m trying to work. I can’t concentrate with you like.” He said, grabbing Barry by the cheek gently and leaning over. He pecked Barry on his forehead, the omega staring up at him with a dumbfounded look. “How about you go check on dinner? Maybe clean up a bit.”

“But-!” Barry was silenced by a hand being held up.  
“Barry, listen to your alpha.” Len said, Barry’s face dropping.

 

“Fine!” Barry growled, surprising Len as the young man stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Len turned back to work, choosing not to concern himself with Barry’s mood change at that time, but was going to have a chat with him later on before bed.

Hours passed and Len has went looking for Barry since dinner had passed and he never appeared. He found him, lying in bed, dressed in his favorite nightgown. He was fast asleep, curled up in a ball. Smiling Len walked over to him, lying beside the omega. Getting a low growl Len smiled, kissing Barry on the shoulder, wrapping his arms around the omega.

“Hey?” Len whispered when Barry turned sleepily in his arms and looked at him.

“Alpha?”

“I’ve been looking for you, you didn’t come back for dinner.” He said, running his hand up and down Barry’s waist.

“I was mad at you.” Barry mumbled, laying his head back on the pillow, facing the wall.

“Why? Were you mad that I was too busy earlier, not getting enough attention.” Len said, kissing Barry’s shoulder.

“No. I’m still mad that you asserted your alpha position like every other alpha in this damned country.” Barry huffed, crossing his arm. Len paused, still hovering over Barry’s shoulder, taking the words in carefully. Finally Barry felt a breath released and Len pulled back. 

“I only reacted to the way you you were asserting your omega hormones. I don’t think I was in the wrong.” Glaring Barry turned to face Len, who had a poker face toward the omega.

“Omega hormones!? I did no such thing! I was flirting with my chosen mate, I’m sorry if that bugs you.” Barry growled, trying to pull away from Len. A hand found his arm, pulling him up against Len, the omegas frustrations pouring out in pouts and tears in his eyes.

“I think you’re sexually frustrated.” Len said, catching Barry’s eyes. The omega stared, breathing in and out as to try and calm down. “You’ve been here for two, almost three, weeks and no one has pleasured you like they did at Thawne’s house on a regular bases.”

 

“Don’t say his name.” Barry hissed, trying to push himself away, but failing. Len held him in place, staring him in the eyes.

“Talk to me Barry, listen and talk to me.” Len said, the omega huffing as he tilted his head in defeat. “How many times did you have to please that man and his friends?”  
“I-I don’t know. There were days I would just be there all day, in bed with him.”

“You came from a household that used you, you’re life is just sex up until this point. You haven’t been fucked since you came here and all that his built up inside of you. You’ve been misbehaving, little ways you haven’t noticed.”

“What are you saying? You are going to punish me alpha?” Barry said, looking up at Len with a pout, greeted with a wide smile.

“No. In fact, I’ve been a terrible alpha.”

“No you haven’t!” Barry yelled, eyes wide as he reached over and held Len’s cheeks in his hands.

“No, I have. My poor omega has been hinting that he's sexually frustrated. I’ve been so focused on my own stress I haven’t realized that you were uncomfortable. I’m going to start taking care of you.” Len says, leaning in and capturing Barry into a kiss. The omega let out a small whimper as Len pulled away, staring up at Len.

“Alpha?” Barry mumbled, Len licking his lips.

“Lay back Barry, I’ll show you how an alpha treats his omega.” Barry did as told, a little nervous as his head hit the pillows. He tried not to compare anything Thawne did to how Len treated him, but Barry couldn’t help but feel fear as Len hiked up his nightgown to mid-thigh. “Just say stop if anything hurts you.” Len whispered, his hand sliding up Barry’s thigh. The omega blushed, his body reacting itself as his hole began self lubricating.

“Y-yes alpha.” Barry mumbled, Len smirking and leaning down. He pressed against Barry as he stole a kiss from the younger man, Barry felt Len bite at his bottom lip. Barry parted his lips of his own free will, allowing the alpha to maneuver his tongue into Barry’s mouth, passing over Barry’s smooth lips slowly. The omega leaned up into the kiss, closing his eyes at the feeling of Len’s tongue exploring his mouth. Suddenly a wave of pleasure ran through his body, chilling up his spine. Pulling away he let out a moan, feeling Len’s fingers massaging his hole. Barry let out a whimper as the alpha moved his fingers up and down. “A-alpha?” 

“Is this okay?” Len asked, Barry responded by throwing his head back and spreading his legs wider. “Alright then.” Len smirked at his mate, taking the open legs as a welcoming. Lowering himself Len placed a kiss on Barry thigh, the omega whimpering for him alpha. “Where do you want me? Which hole?”

“My mating hole.” Len smiled up at his omega, kissing his thigh again before moving up with his tongue sliding slowly across the inside of Barry’s thigh. He continued rubbing Barry as his tongue lapped over Barry’s hole. “That’s so nice.” Barry moaned, reaching down and grabbing Len by the back of the head. Smirking Len dipped his tongue into Barry, face buried in Barry’s slick. The omega let out a loud moan, his freehand covering his mouth in shock. “Fuck!” Barry yelled as Len teased him, repeatedly fucking him with his tongue. Pulling away Len looked up at Barry with a smirk, licking the slick off his lips. Sitting up Barry pulled Len over to him by the tunic, pulling him down into a kiss. The alpha growled into the kiss, hungrily pushing Barry down onto the bed. His hands went to Barry’s nightgown, pushing the nightgown up past his nipples. Immediately Len began teasing the nipples with a thumb, the other hand went back to rubbing Barry’s hole.

“L-Leonard! Don’t tease me please.” Barry moaned as Len pulled away from the kiss.

“A little foreplay never hurt anyone Bartholomew.” Len said, pinching Barry’s nipple, making the omega yelp.

“Please?” Barry said with big, begging eyes. Len smiled down at the omega, leaning down and pecking Barry on the lips.

“Alright.” He said gently, pulling Barry’s nightgown over his head, taking in the sight of Barry’s bare body. He took note of all the scars that surrounded his body and the birthmark on his chest, shaped like a lightning bolt crest. “You’re beautiful.”

“I’m sure you say that to all your omegas.” Barry joked as he moaned. He almost weeped when his alpha’s hand left, pulling on his shirt till it came off and found a spot on the floor with the nightgown.

“I’m a serious man with serious wants, that want is to pleasure you.” Len said, lowering himself back to Barry and capturing him in a passion filled kiss. The omega closed his eyes, wrapping his arms and legs around the alpha. As lips clashed together in the softest touch Len rubbed against Barry, the omega growling at the fabric that laid between them. With hands wrapped around Len, Barry used his feet to pull Len’s pants down by the band of them. “You’re all slicked up for me.” He said after pulling away. Barry watched his alpha kneel, cock hard at the sight of the withering omega. Barry did not respond as he regained his breath from their kiss. Len grabbed both their cocks in one hand, giving a light tug.

“Leonard?” Barry whined, his hands coming up to his nipples, playing with them as Len rubbed their cocks together. Smiling Len reached up and caressed Barry’s cheek. “I'm ready Leonard. Make me yours.” The younger whined, grabbing and holding his legs back and open.

“I’m going to knot you, is that okay.”

“That’d be amazing, don’t make me wait.” With those words Len released them, instead taking his own cock and leading it to Barry’s hole. As the tip brushed past the rim Barry was moaning, Len pushing in under the pleasure. Len moaned as he entered quickly, Barry whimpering a little. “Leonard, kiss?” Barry got out, Len leaning over and claiming those delicate, pink lips. One hand went to play with Barry’s nipple, the other holding onto Barry’s hip. While his lips busied with Barry’s, Len’s thumb rubbed his bud of nipple, his cock pulling out only to thrust back in. Len pulled away, Barry letting out a moan, the alpha attacking Barry’s free nipple with his mouth. He lapped over the bud with his tongue while pinching the other one, Barry letting out a cry. Len relentlessly thrusted into Barry, the omega letting out a whimper. Rubbing his own cock Barry began jerking with Len’s pace, moaning as he wrapped his legs around Lens hips. Barry lost time in the midst of the pleasure he received and before he knew it he reached him climax. “Leonard.” He cried out, his free hand clawing at Len’s back. His body arched against his alpha, his body giving into a dual orgasm. His cum covered his and Len’s stomach and coated his alpha's cock as he continued thrusting relentlessly. Len was growling as his thrust became messy and uncontrolled, the omega barely having time to come down from his climax before his insides were painted with Len’s seed. His knot was pushed into him, granting no mercy to the exhausted omega. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” Barry whimpered, tears of ecstasy running down his face. Len huffed, looking down at the omega, still locked in by Barry’s legs. Bring up his hand Len wiped the tears away, Barry’s eyes staying shut as he regained himself, still whimpering a little as he shifted with the knot.

“How are you feeling beautiful?” Len asked, grabbing Barry’s hand and kissing it.

“I’m feeling amazing” Barry mumbled, looking at Len. “How long is the knot going to stay?”

“A few hours...if you’re alright I’m going to shift so you won't be stuck like this.” Barry nodded, Len leaning over, letting the omega wrap around his shoulders. Smiling Len turned, his back resting against their mattress. “There, now we can just lay like this.”

“I don’t want to move, I can just feel the cum stuck in by your not.”

“That okay Barry, but maybe move around so you don’t strain your hips.” Smiling Len helps Barry move, soon the omega had his leg thrown over Len’s side. Barry laid on Len’s chest, the alpha brushing his hand through the youngers hair, a smile on their faces. Barry smiled at the alpha, trying not to shift too much as the knot stood firm in him. “Thank you alpha.” Barry said, Len leaning over and kissed his omega. “I love you Leonard.” Barry purred, cuddling against Len’s chest. 

“I love you too Barry. Go ahead and sleep, I’ll let you sleep in tomorrow.”

“Please sleep in with me, I’ll bathe you tomorrow morning.” Barry tiredly said, flashing his eyelashes. 

“How can I say no to that.” Len chuckled, kissing Barry’s forehead and pulled the blanket up on them.

“Don’t ever call me Bartholomew again. I told you I hate it.” Barry said with a smirk as he cuddled against Len.

“I want to call you that, maybe it’ll just be our passionate time.” Len said, kissing Barry’s forehead, helping the younger man slide into sleep.

 

The next morning Barry woke up to Len still asleep, Barry spending half an hour watching him before nature called. That woke Len as he shuffled out of bed, Len trying to pull him back down. Finally he escaped, running the bath water as soon as he was finished and the two shared a bath together. They had missed lunch as they lazed around in the tub, Barry scrubbing Len’s body, the returning the favor. As they got dressed Barry finishing before him, sitting down on their bed.

“What are your plans today?” Barry asked as he watch Len tie his cravat. 

“Busy unfortunately. I have to make a supply run for the party, come back and begin setting up, then I need to have someone change the sheets.”

“How about I take Hartley to town with a list, we can get your things.” Barry said, standing and walking to Len who was throwing on his jacket. Coming around front Barry began buttoning up the jacket. 

“I don’t know, without an alpha I worry for you and Hartley.”

“We’ll take an alpha, or meet Hartley’s alpha.”

“Alright, the list is in my study, I have a meeting with Mick today. Can you take our sheets down to Ray and let him know Mick will be here shortly.”

“Is that an order?” Barry said with a pout. Len grabbed Barry around the waist, placing a kiss on Barry’s lips. 

“Please?” He said, Barry breaking into a smile.

“Anything for you alpha.” Barry said, grabbing the bed sheet and pulling them towards them. “Maybe I’ll take Ray with me.”

“Definitely take an alpha, three omegas out alone makes me concerned.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine…we’ll be fine.” Barry said, rolling the sheets into a ball.

“Be careful Barry, come home before sundown.” Len whispered, pulling Barry back in for a last kiss before taking off to start his long day.

 

Barry, Hartley, and Ray walked across the village, against Len’s best wishes, alone. The three had managed to gather supplies with a few hours to spare so they went to a couple shops. They were in a jewelry store looking at pins. One caught Barry’s eyes, it was a snowflake with gems throughout the design. “How much is this?”

“100 even.” The person said, Barry biting his lip as Hartley and Ray came up behind him with concerned looks as Barry counted his allowance.

“What's wrong Barry?” Ray asked, looking at Barry’s depressed look.

“I want to get that for Len, he likes snowflakes.”

“Are you short? How much.” Hartley said, digging in his pockets.

“I only have 60, I need 40 more dollars.” Barry huffed.

“We'll help.” Ray said, he and Hartley taking out 20 each.

“I’ll pay you both back, I promise.”

“It’s fine Barry, as long as alpha Snart is happy.” The three handed over the money, Barry taking the pin. He held it against his chest with a wide smile. The ride back was filled with chattering, ending with Hartley napping on Barry’s lap. When the pulled up to the mansion Ray carried Hartley in the home, Barry exiting the carriage with the bags, only to be greeted by Len walking towards him. 

“Hello beautiful.” He said, taking some of the bags and pecking Barry on the lips. 

“Now we can decorate.” Barry smirked, Len raising an eyebrow. 

“After you clean our sheets.” Barry pouted, Len smirking down at him. “I’m joking.”


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the party finally reared its head and the morning of was nothing but lazy. Currently Barry was nuzzling his head against Len’s bare chest, the omega purring as Len rubbed his arm up and down. Nothing was said as they laid like this, door already locked from the nights events. Knocks came to the door with warning of guests arriving soon, but the duo couldn’t help but not care. Len had no idea why he’d been so ready the past three days to show the omega whom he belong to, whether it be the excitement of having an omega of his own or the knowledge of Thawne being in his home. Either way Barry was with him with as much enthusiasm. Lisa had notified him the last few days that they smelled of each other and Len’s been happier than ever around the house. 

“We should get ready.” Len mumbled as they slid into the last hour until guests arrived.

“Carry me to the shower.” Barry said, Len smirking and kissing his forehead.

“I know if I take a shower with you I’ll never be ready to greet guest. I’ll get a shower first and have our clothing laying out by the time you’re done.” 

“You’ll be missing me.” Barry said. Leaning up and kissing Len before rolling off his alpha. The man smiled as he stood, stretching. Barry admired his work on Len’s back, the scratches going to last a while. Len smiled back at the omega before walking to the bathroom. While Len bathed Barry moved around in bed, unable to get comfortable he moved the sheets and pillows around. Finding comfort came short as Len walked out of the bathroom, looking at the omega with a raised eyebrow.

“You messed up the bed.”

“I couldn’t get comfy, help me up?” He pouted, Len grabbing his omegas hand. Pulling him up Len stole a kiss, Barry pushing up into the kiss.

“Get a shower.” Barry smiled as he pulled away, climbing off the bed as Len walked to the dresser. His body felt hot, wanting nothing more than his alpha to fuck him into the mattress again. Instead he took his shower, walking out to see Len dressed up in his formal clothes. On the bed sat a matching tailcoat, a smile on his alpha’s face. “This way people know you are mine. I’ll help you dress.” Smiling Barry let Len dress him, the younger watching him as he moved, the omega getting hot all over again. When Len finished dressing Barry notices the snowflake pin he wore, smiling to himself. Len hadn’t taken it off his clothing since Barry had given it to him, the omega happy at his very pleased alpha.

“What?”

“I’m happy you loved your gift.” Barry said as his jacket was pulled on. Len smiled, kissing Barry’s forehead.

“I love it because it’s from you.” He said, Barry pulling him into a hug.

“I love my alpha.” Barry said, Len leaning in and scenting him. 

“You smell so sweet today, I hope you like the new soap.” Len said, nipping at the scent glands in Barry neck, the omega melting in his hold. Another knock broke their moment, Len growling.

“Alpha the first guest at here!” Hartley called through, running down the hall.

“He’s excited.” Barry said, Len sneaking a kiss.

“Tonight’s the night I’m giving him to the cop, he’s the special guest.”

“I’m going to miss him.”

“I know.” Len said, kissing Barry’s forehead before grabbing his hand and the duo leaving to greet the guests.

 

The hours passed as Len mingled with other alphas, Barry talking to other omegas that accompanied him. He’d been so sidetracked talking to omega Rip Hunter he hadn’t realized Len had taken off to greet more guest. Wiping his sweaty forehead Barry took a look at the clock, unsure why.

“Barry? Are you feeling okay?” Rip asked, Barry smiling and nodding.

“You don’t look well, you look like your sick.” He said, lifting a hand to check the others temperature.

“Look at this. Two omegas on their lonesome.” Barry froze, Swallowing at the chilling voice behind him. Rip grabbed his arm and glaring at the alpha behind Barry. Turning he was met with Thawne, Rip growling. “Which one of you smells so strong?” He asked bringing a hand up and caressing his face.

Rip pulled Barry behind him, growling louder. “Touch your own omega.”

“You don’t tell me what to do.”

“I’ll tell you to shove your head in your ass if I feel like it.” Rip said, Thawne bring a hand swiftly across, only to stopped mid slap. Looking over he was greeted by Len, the alpha growling.

“Don’t fucking touch him, he’s mine.” Len said, Barry curling up with his alpha, glaring at Thawne.

“He needs punished. An omega should not glare like that at an alpha.”

“I’ll break your hand if you touch my mate.”

“What of the other?” Thawne growled at Rip.

“He’s part of the royal house, try touching him.”

“They always send you their minions.” Thawne growled, a smirk coming to Len’s face.

“The king and queen are behind you, dancing.” At that Thawn turned, being greeted by the king and queen dancing on the ballroom floor.

“I’d behave.” Len growled, rubbing Barry on the back. Thawne grumbled, walking away.

“Thank you Alpha Snart.” Rip said, bowing at Len as Barry wrapped himself up in his arms.

“Len, can we dance?” Barry said with big eyes. Smiling Len nodded at him, grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor. Bowing Len grabbed Barry by the waist, the omega pulling in close. The rocked back and forth, Barry having the faintest idea how to dance, Len not caring. The omega rested his head on Len’s shoulder, smiling as they rocked back and forth.

“You’re sweating.” Len mumbled, Barry pulling away.

“It’s hot.” Barry mumbled, holding Len’s face in his hands.

“Go get a drink, I have a meeting to attend to, I’d rather you stay with Mick so Thawne won’t touch you.”

“I will Leonard.” Barry said, leaning up and kissing Len on the lips. “Don’t leave me alone too long.”

“I’ll be back before you know it.” Len said, reluctantly pulling away from Barry. The omega turned, walking to the omega dining table. Len had walked to the king and queen, their eyes on Barry. The omega could care less, feeling excited, until he felt an overwhelming sensation over him. 

Turning Barry ran into the mansion hallway, feeling the slick running down his legs. His body was on fire as he struggle to walked on wobbly legs. He couldn’t make it down the hall, let alone up to his room. Whimpering Barry ducked into the closest room, locking the door as his full heat began.

Len didn’t feel good, his stomach curling as he sat across from the king and queen. “Senator Snart. We’ve been informed of your progress lately. You’ve taken an omega from Thawne, a poor, abused boy. Is that the young man you were dancing with.”

“Yes, Barry. He’s my mate.”

“He seems happy.” The queen says, looking at Len with motherly eyes.

“We are.” Len said a big smile on his face.

“We’d like to speak with him if that’s alright.”

“Of course, in honesty, I don’t want him alone with Thawne out there. I’ll return shortly.” Len said, getting up and walking toward the door. As he returned to the party he noted a gathering of alpha’s gathered around a supply closet, smirking as they spoke at it, jiggling the doorknob. Something nagged at him as he approached the alpha, some licking their lips disgustingly. “What’s going on here?”

“There’s an omega in heat in here, locked himself in.” A young alpha said, Len growling.

“It’s not amusing corning a poor defenseless omega. All of you get out of here now!” The other alphas grumbled but walked away. Len knocked on the door. “Come on out let's get you upstairs...I know it's you, Barry. I can smell you through the door.” Barry said nothing but unlocked the door. Opening it Len was greeted by Barry, curled up in tears, pants completely soak.

“I’m sorry.” Barry whispered as Len leaned over, picking him up into a bridal side carry.

“Don’t be, I should have known the signs. Let get you in bed and undressed.” Barry tucked himself against Len’s neck, his scent making the arousal worse. Len carried Barry up the stairs to their room. Laying him in bed Len took note of the messy bed, now resembling a nest. He helped Barry undress, the younger covered in slick and sweat. “I’ll help you in a moment, I’ve got to go dismiss the king and queen and get you fluids and food.”

“Please hurry, I just want you in me.” Barry whimpered, wrapping the blanket around his body.

“I will, don’t worry. Play around a little and i'll be back before you know it.” Len said, leaning down and kissing his omega. He reluctantly left, walking down the hall and down to his study, where he found the king and queen still sitting. “I”m truly sorry, but Barry’s gone into heat. I’m not going to be able to finish our meeting or see both of you out.”

“That’s fine Leonard, go take care of you omega.” the queen said, Len nodding before leaving to the kitchen. He was met with Hartley and an alpha, the omega sitting on the counter as he and the alpha were distracted by kissing one another. This came to a stop when Len walked in, Hartley blushing as he backed away from the alpha.

“Alpha Snart.” He said with a nervous smile, a little embarrassed of being caught.

“I just came to get some water for Barry. I, unfortunately, won’t be able to give you over tonight Hartley, Barry’s started his first heat.”

“That’s okay, I’ll help you get food and water.” Hartley said, the alpha helping him off the counter. “This is David Singh.”

“It’s nice to be face to face, and if you’re alright with the idea, i’d like you to stay with Hartley for a few days so I can sign Hartley over to you.”

“I can do that.”

“I’ll make a guest room.” Hartley said, Len reaching over and messing up his hair.”

“I don’t care if you share a room.” Len said, grabbing a bucket.

“I’ll help carry water, if Hartley wants to gather food.” Len nodded, filling up water into the bucket.

 

Once he made it back to his room and had placed the food and water by the bed Len had finally crawled into bed with his omega, holding him for a few minutes before stripping down and helping his whimpering omega feel better.


	6. Chapter 6

Barry’s heat came and went with a successful mating cycle, but he hadn’t left bed since the night of the party. Once the heat symptoms had passed new ones came forward, ones that lefts barry bedridden. Barry had caught a serious case of Omega flu that had been going around, leaving the young man throwing up with a high fever. He’d been like this for a couple weeks, Len keeping the others away, only having beta and alphas visit the room. He’d bathed Barry constantly, barely sleeping himself as Barry whimpered. Caitlin took a sample of blood, testing it for anything that could be treated. So here Len sat, hair starting to grow out as he waited for answers, wiping his omegas forehead as the fever got worse. “It’s going to be okay Bartholomew. Just rest.”

“Don’t call...me that.” Barry mumbled, Len placing a kiss on Barry’s cheek. “I feel awful a-and cold.”

“I’ll go grab more blankets and we can cuddle together.”

“I’m going to get sick again.” Barry whimpered, sitting up. Len grabbed his bucket, handing it to the omega and rubbing his back. Soon Barry started gagging and filling the bucket with the little contents of his stomach, his alpha continuing the rubbing his back.

“It’s okay, you’re doing great.” Len mumbled as Caitlin opened the door, face curling into worry.

“Alpha Snart.” Len looked back, gripping Barry’s hand. “The King and Queen have returned, they wish to speak to you immediately.”

“This is the worst time, but I’ll be there. If you can stay with Barry I’d appreciate it.”

“Of course alpha, but as soon as you are back I’d like to speak to both of you.” Caitlin said as Len stood up, Barry looking over with scared eyes.

“I’ll get us those blankets and we can cuddle as soon as i’m done.”

“Okay, hurry up please.” Barry said, Len kissing his forehead.

“I will.” With that Len left, Caitlin sitting beside Barry.

“I feel like shit.” He mumbled, placing the bucket down and laying back, Caitlin pouting.

“The good news is that I have determined that you have the omega flu we suspected, the bad news is that Alpha Snart has to decide the treatment, as they can cause many side effects.”

“I’ll wait for him, take a nap.” Barry mumbled, not a minute later his body relaxing as he slipped from consciousness.

Len walked down to his study, impatiently rubbing his hands as he wanted to skip this whole meeting and just cuddle up with his omega. As he entered the room the King and Queens eyes fell on his disheveled appearance. “I was unaware of a meeting.” He said, the King nodding.

“Beta Snow has told us of Barry’s health and we figured you’ve been too busy helping him back to health since we never received a letter in response to today's meeting.”

“What is the subject of today?”

“My son.” The Queen spoke, Len seating himself at his desk.

“I have turned up no leads on the young prince, but I have men looking around for him around the clock.”

“We feel we have located him, but we must ask if you have come across this mark.” Len watched as the King pulled his sleeve up, Len watching in awkwardness. “This is a secret symbol that is placed on the skin of the royal family, at birth or marriage.” Looking at the older mans forearm Len was met with a too familiar crest and it made his blood run cold.

“I’ve seen it, many times.”

“So you understand that we have to take Barry home with us.” The room was quiet for a moment, Len’s head dropping.

“I do, but before he can be moved we have to vaccinated.”

“Best you tell him what’s going to be happening.” The Queen said, Len nodding.

“Yes your majesty.” Len said, walking out without excusing himself. Walking back to his bedroom Len was out of it, not hearing Caitlin call him as he walked up to a sleeping Barry. “Get him vaccinated and then pack him a bag.”

“Alpha?” Caitlin said, worry in her eyes.

“He’s going with the King and Queen.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s his home.” Len said, gripping his hand as to avoid reaching over and touching Barry. Instead he turned and went over to his desk, writing a letter as Caitlin administered the shot.

“That should knock him out for a while as it fights the flu. I really don’t think he should be moved.”

“As the king and queens orders he is.” Len said as he placed the letter in Barry’s hand. “Have Mark and Sam carry him out to the carriage, I’ll be in my study.” Len walked away, unable to look back at the omega.

As the hours past Len remained in his study, Barry unintentionally on his mind. The royal family had left as soon as they arrived, Len’s heart clenching in pain. He wanted to curl up in bed, but knew that his room smelled of the omega and would have to be cleaned to get the scent out. A hand came to his shoulder, Len looking over tiredly to see his sister. “You can sleep in my room till they clean yours.” Len didn’t say anything, just got to his knees and held his sister around her waist. “It’s okay Lenny.” Lisa said as she patted Len’s back, the older closing his eyes.

“It’s unfair. The one person I want to be with has to be fucking royalty.” He mumbled.

“I know, but you know the rules.”

“I know.” Len said, not moving from his spot. Lisa just held her brother, rubbing comforting circles in his back, knowing he won’t feel better for a while after this.

  
Barry woke up in a strange place, fear taking over as he sat up. His stomach no longer cramping, his fever dissipating. He curled up, looking around for anything familiar. The door opened, a familiar face walking in, which comforted Barry a little. “Barry, how are you feeling.”

“Where am I Rip? Where’s Len?”

“That’s a little confusing, you’ve been out for a week. He left you a letter.” Rip said, pulling the letter from his pocket. Barry got up, walking over to the omega. Taking the letter he opened it, seeing a rather long letter.

_“Dear Barry,_

_I didn’t want to wake you since you’ve been sick, so this is the last reading assignment I give you. I don’t expect you to understand what’s going on, but you are the long lost prince of King and Queen Allen. As royalty you are only allowed to mate with someone of royal blood, as I am a mere senator I have no right to touch you. I have given you back to your family and I hope you can find someone better than me to mate to. We can no longer have contact other than business related. I hope you understand that neither of us have a decision and don’t blame your parents because they’ve been looking for you since Thawne took you. I hope you have a happy life._

_Leonard Snart.”_

Barry pouted, tears breaking through as he clinched the letter in his hands as he glared at it. “Barry? Are you alright?”

“He said he’d never give me away. Every alpha is a lying bastard.” Rip’s hand patting his shoulder.

“Your mother and father wish to speak to you about everything.”

“I don't want to talk to them, tell them to fuck off.” Rip’s jaw dropped.

“I don’t believe I can say that to them. I’ll let you know you don’t wish to speak.” With that Rip left, Barry throwing the letter to the ground, sitting on the bed.

As he heard voices walking down the hall he sprung up and ran over to the door and locking it just as it turned. Stepping back he watched as the person tried to get in. “Barry! Let mom and dad in!” Queen Nora yelled through the door, Barry walking over to his wardrobe. He shoved against it, moving it with extreme force. He managed to get it in front of the door, then moved his desk before running to the window. Seeing how far away he was from the ground he knew there was no way down. As he heard the door click he hid under the large bed, curling up.

“Barry, move this stuff or we’ll break through your things.”

“Stay the fuck away!” Barry yelled, but heard the dresser move as the door was forced open.

“Barry this is ridiculous! Let us in!” Barry ignored them, staying hidden as best as he could. Finally the door was scooted open enough for people to come in, Barry seeing feet. The moved around the room, in search of Barry, the omega keeping silent as the boots scuffed around. It seemed like forever before someone peeked under the bed, getting back up immediately.

“Barry get out of there and get ready for supper.” Barry ignored his mother, the woman standing beside the bed.

“Hunter, get him out with minimal damage.” Barry’s father said, the next thing Barry knew was a hand grabbing his arm. In reaction Barry bit down on the person’s forearm, the man growling as he pulled back, blood running down Barry’s lip.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Barry growled, curling up more.

“What do we do Henry?”

“If I may suggest sending for familiar faces.” Barry heard Rip say, his heart fluttering at the thought of Len coming.  
“Try and get his doctor, I doubt he’ll welcome Wells.” Henry said, he and his wife walking out with their guards. Barry was left alone, hiding from the world under his bed.

A few days passed, Barry not moving, ignoring the food sat beside his bed. His parents and Rip had tried to coax him out, but he just laid down and didn’t speak. “He’s under the bed, has been for the last three days. He won’t talk or eat. We tried to remove him from under and he bit the guard so hard he was bleeding. We’ve been trying to get him out, but he won’t move, that’s why we had you lot come, he needs a check up.”

“Thank you, we’ll try our best.” A woman said, the door closing as Barry saw three sets of feet. In a moment he was faced with Lisa’s smiling face.

“Lisa?” He mumbled, looking at the girl in disbelief.

“Hey Barry, why are you hiding.”

“I don’t want them near me.” Barry mumbled, another person ducking down, Barry met with Hartley’s smile.

“Isn’t it dirty down there?”

“I don’t care. I don’t want to be here, I want to go home.”

“Trust us, we miss you so much.” Lisa said, holding her hand out. “Len’s being such an asshole, he yelled at poor Hartley. Barry just stared at the hand, curling up more.”Come out Barry.”

“Unless you’re taking me home I’m staying under here.”

“Then I guess I’m coming under.” Hartley said, sliding under the bed, to Barry. When he reached him Hartley pulled Barry into a hug. The younger held him back, not wanting to release Hartley.

“I’d like to do a check up on you Barry.” Caitlin said as she ducked down, looking at Barry under the bed. “Come out please.”

“I don’t care.” Barry said, staring at the girls over Hartley’s shoulder. “I hate it here.”

“Come now Barry, what would Lenny think if he saw you like this.”

“If he cared he’d be here, instead he sends you three. I just want to come home to my alpha. He promised he’d never give me away.”

“He doesn’t have a choice. If he’d known you were the prince when you slept together he’d be headless as we speak. It’s law of the land that royalty should never be touched by anyone lesser than royalty, as to not ruin their worth on the throne. Giving you back to your parents isn't his fault, it's his obligation. He’s destroyed right now, even if he doesn’t show it.”

“I didn’t ask for this. I don’t want some dead brain royal alpha, I want my senator alpha. The one that taught me to read, the one who calls me beautiful. I don’t want parents, I just want my life back.” Barry said, tear pouring from his eyes. “I want Leonard to come her and take me back home.”

“We know, but he can’t. If you come out we’ll talk him into coming to visit.” Lisa said, Barry curling up against Hartley.

“Please Barry.”

“He won’t come.” Barry said, Hartley rubbing his back.

“We’ll try our best, please.” Huffing Barry pushed away from Hartley, pulling himself from under the bed, Hartley following suit.

“He better come.”

“If the King and Queen request he come then he come. Ask them.” Caitlin said.

“I don’t want to talk to them.” Barry growled, sitting on the bed. Lisa took note of the nightgown Barry wore, the same one he’d left in.

“We’re not that far from home, I’ll go grab him with a handwritten letter if you ask the king.”

“Fine, but that’s it.”

“Just get a check up and a shower and I’ll be back before you know it.” Lisa said, hugging Barry from behind. “My brothers an idiot, that's the first thing to know about him.” Smiling, Barry clutched her hands, nerves taking over.

  
Barry had barely said a word to his father, just demanded a letter to be written to invite Len over. The king delivered without argument and Lisa took off, Barry hurrying back to his bedroom with Hartley and Caitlin. After a little more persuading Caitlin managed to give Barry a check up, but then they just stayed in the bedroom, waiting for Lisa. When dinner rolled around Barry was still in his nightgown, refusing to wear the clothes of the Allen family. Here he sat, fingers nervously tapping on his knee. The dining room was silent, except for Barry’s foot tapping. He avoided looking at his parent gazes, refusing to say anything or touch the food his parents were begging him to eat. Finally he heard the horse and carriage outside, his heart speedingly beating as he was starting to go over what to say to Len as soon as he walked through the dining room doors. That all went quiet as the doors were opened, Barry almost standing as he saw Lisa walk through the doors...alone. There it was again, that heart wrenching feeling of amounting to nothing and receiving no love. She had a paper in her hand, and a sorrowful look on her face, which both Caitlin and Hartley shared with her as they looked at Barry’s falling face. His fist clenched as Lisa approached him, the omega staring at her with broken eyes. “Ba-.” Was all she got out before Barry stood and stomped off, ignoring his parents and friends as they called after him. Walking into his bedroom Barry went straight to the bathroom and locking the door. He seemed numb as his body was on autopilot, turning on the bath water.

He could barely think, he couldn’t do much of anything as he removed his nightgown, the water beginning to steam. Stepping into the water Barry didn’t register the screaming pain of the water, nor did he hear the knocks on the bathroom door and the yells calling him. Barry just sat in the water, slowly his body coming back into reality, the water burning his skin. “Barry! Barry! Come out and talk to us!” He heard Lisa yelling. Tears broke through, Barry sliding down in the tub, the noise silenced as the water went into his ears. In the silence Barry let out an agonized scream, tears swept away by the water.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Barry hadn’t come out of his room, just laid wherever he wanted for the day, having stayed like this for the last few days. He refused to eat or talk to his friends, everyone concerned. He’d missed sending his friends off, having no strength to get up.

 

“He’s not going to be able to be a king, he gets depressed over one alpha, it shows weakness in the kingdom.” Barry heard a guard as he passed by, but Barry didn’t care. He’d been contemplating running away, his parents not caring about how he’d been separated from them, Eobard abusing others like he had been.

 

A knock came to his door, Barry ignoring it once again. He heard it creak open and a few moments passed when he felt weight on his bed, but he faced away from his visitor. “Barry, I want you to listen to me for a moment.” It was his mother. “You don’t have to talk, but I want you to listen. We just received an invitation to a party to Alpha Snart’s party. I want you to eat and take a bath, if you do that then we will go and you can confront Alpha Snart.” Barry just stared at the wall, closing his eyes. “This is a promise, a swear we will go, but you have to do as we say. Make a decision fast, the parties in a few hours. At the Barry rolled out of bed, walking over to the bathroom. Smiling, Nora felt accomplished, standing and walking out of the room to get ready herself.

 

When Barry finished bathing he had no choice but to wear the clothes in his wardrobe. He’d meet with his parents in the parlor, his mother looking at him sternly. “Did you eat?” Barry didn’t answer, the queen crossing her arms. “Eat something before we go.” Barry walked into the dining room where lunch still remained from the day. Grabbing a loaf of bread Barry returned to his parents, taking a bite in front of them before slamming down the loaf on a small table. 

 

“Finish it on the way.” His father said, Barry huffing and grabbing the bread. 

 

The trip was a few hours, Barry not eating the loaf, but just tapped his fingers on his knee. When they finally got there Barry couldn’t be out fast enough, beating his parents. He looked at the mansion, a smile coming to his face as he missed it. As they walked up the stairs Barry had a pep in his step, his heart beating faster than he could count. As they entered Barry searched, people coming up to great the royal family and the long lost heir. “Barry, pay attention.” Henry said, Barry not even glancing at his as he walked off, looking around. Lisa had walked up to greet the king and queen, watching as Barry wandered off.

 

“How’s everything been?”

 

“He hasn’t talked since that letter, hasn’t really moved and refused to eat. The only reason he’s up is because we said he could talk to Alpha Snart.”

 

“I don’t know if this is a good idea, Len’s a little stressed.” Lisa said, biting her lip.

 

“It was the only way he’d eat. Now I’m just concerned when Alpha Snart tells him to leave.”

 

“What is to be done with Senator Thawne?”

 

“We’re playing it by ear, using him to pass omega rights before action is pursue, but I promise no swift punishment for what he did to my son.” Henry said, Lisa nodding.

 

Barry had managed to navigate through the people when he caught the familiar blue tailcoat. He hurried ran over, catching sight of Len, the omega smiling and poking him on the shoulder. When Len turned Barry didn’t know what he expected to see, but he wasn’t expecting the deadpan Len gave. “Can we talk?” He asked before Len could say anything, the older man nodding, directing Barry towards his study. Nothing was said as they walked the the study, Len shutting the door behind them before turning around.

 

“I figured you’d join them tonight. Reds your color.”

 

“I’d rather be wearing blue.” Barry said, sitting in the chair in front of Len’s desk.

 

“Where to begin?” Len said, Barry gripping his knees. 

 

“You left me without trying to talk to me.”

 

“Did you read my letter?”

 

“Yes and I refuse to accept this.”

 

“Barry, you are the prince of the country. I’m telling you in person this time, we can not date. You are to marry an alpha of royal blood, produce heirs for both families, and live as the ruler of the country. I will be a friend, but that’s all.”

 

“It’s just the two of us, so tell me how you really feel.” Barry said, standing up. Len walking up to him so he was chest to chest with Barry.

 

“I feel like…I’m loyal to your parents and that trumps everything, even a trivial relationship. I don’t need an omega, didn’t before you and don’t after you.” A pop resounded in the empty room as Barry left a red handprint across Len’s face.

 

“You’re an asshole.” Barry growled, clutching his hand.

 

“Just go back to your parents Barry and leave me alone about this relationship.”

 

“You’re a fucking liar and if you refuse to admit it then what happens from now on is your fault. So tell me right now that you don’t love.”

 

“I don’t love you Barry, I never have. I just pitied you.” At this tears collected into Barry’s glare and his lips formed a pout, Len thinking he crossed the line at the moment.

 

“I loved you and I’m not a coward of the king and queen.” With that Barry turned and stomped off, Len huffing as soon as his door slammed. Sitting down he huffed, getting a moment of silence before Caitlin walked in, a book in her hands.

 

“Alpha? I just saw Barry, may we speak now.”

 

“Now's not the time Caitlin.” Len groaned, wanting to be left alone after the anger he’d let out at the omega. Barry had become stronger since the first time he’d met the boy.

 

“It’s extremely important, it’s test results of Barry’s when he was here.”

 

“Give them to the king and queen, he’s not my issue anymore.”

 

“Typical alpha, just toys around with omegas and then destroys them. I don’t fucking care what you have going on inside your head. Read the file.” She said, slapping the book down on the desk. Glaring Len shot up about to give Caitlin a tongue lashing when the door was thrown back, David coming in with wide eyes.

 

“Barry won’t come down.” Was all he said before running back, Caitlin and Len chasing after him without a second thought. They followed him up two flights of stairs, down to an abandoned hall, aside from Hartley who was yelling out the window. As they approached Len caught sight of Barry standing on a support beam, the color draining from his face.

 

“Go get the king and queen Caitlin.” Len said, Caitlin running off as fast as she could. Len pulled Hartley away, looking out at Barry in horror and fear. “What happened?”

 

“He just climbed up the window and out on the beam.” Hartley said, fear displayed on his face. Len huffed, yelling out to Barry with his own concern filled voice.

 

“Barry? What are you doing?”

 

“I’m tired of everything, leave me be.” Barry growled, Len swallowed as Barry leaned against the pillar that kept the beam up. 

 

“We can talk! Just come back here!” 

 

“Liar! The time to talk has passed and you said what you wanted!”

 

“Please Barry! You’re scaring me!”

 

“Good! How does it feel!? Having no power to do something! I’m sick and tired of people telling me what to do! I’m tired and I don’t want to be here anymore!”

“Don’t do it for me! Do it for Hartley, my sister, Caitlin, Shawna!”

 

“You can’t change my mind, I already know how you feel about me!” Barry screamed as the king and queen made it up the stairs, the queens face horrified as Caitlin followed not long after with the book in her hand.

 

“Barry!” The queen yelled as she replaced Len, Barry glaring. “Come off of there please!” She cried.

 

“Go fuck yourself!” Barry yelled, getting shocked looks from Hartley, Len, David, and Caitlin. No one dared to talk to royal blood like that. Len snapped out of it when a hand fell on his shoulder, the alpha turning to see his scared sister.

 

“Barry be reasonable! Come back here and we’ll work something else out, maybe coming to stay here for a while and then stay at the castle! Something that will make you happy!” Henry yelled, holding his horrified wife.

 

“I was happy! This was the happiest I had been my whole life! Here with an alpha I thought loved me! Why couldn’t you have left me alone!”

 

“You’re our son, our heir! We looked everywhere for you to bring you back home!” Nora yelled, holding Henry’s hand.

 

“Why couldn’t you have come for me when I was some whore to Thawne and his friends!? Everyday I’d have to bend over for hours! I use to fantasize that mommy and daddy really did want me and were going to come save me! Instead you came when I finally had a reason to live!”

 

“It’s laws placed by your ancestors, Alpha Snart was doing as was required of him!”

 

“Well I’m sick of being a thing for everyone!” Barry cried, rocking on the beam.

 

“Do you want me to tell you how I really feel!? I love you Barry and right now I’m terrified that you’ll falling off!”

 

“I don’t care!” Barry cried, wind blowing and rocking his shaking body. “I’m done.” 

 

“Please come back Barry.” Len asked, holding his arms open for the omega.

 

“What’s the point? Omegas will never have rights and if they do I’ll still be trapped with an over demanding alpha as my mate. What kind of life is that?” Barry said, letting go of the beam, rocking back and forth.

 

“What if Alpha Snart was to marry you!” Caitlin yelled, grabbing everyone's attention, warning eyes from Len and the king and queen. Barry froze in spot, looking at the doctor.

 

“That’s all I want, my alpha.”

 

“Doctor Snow, you better have a reason to that ludacris thought you just put in my sons head.” Henry said under a hushed voice.

 

“If Alpha Snart has blood in the royal family he has an even option to court and mate the prince.” Caitlin explained, Barry and Len watching with much hope in their eyes.

 

“We already looked into the Snart lineage, there is no royal blood in it.” Nora said, Len’s heart stopping.

 

“Not yet.” She said, handing the book to the king. “‘I’ve tried to tell Alpha Snart for the last few days but he wasn’t speaking to me about Barry.”

 

“Caitlin, pick your next words carefully.” Len said, the woman looking out at Barry. 

 

“Barry! Please come in, you’re pregnant with the heir to the Allen and Snart family!” She yelled, Len’s eyes widening at the new information, looking at the book over the queens shoulder. It was full of logs on Barry since he first joined their family.

 

“How? He had his heat?”

 

“If he were to get pregnant right before a heat it can go unnoticed. The important thing is that since the child has both blood that makes him royalty and introduces the Snart line into the royal bloodline, making him eligible to ask for prince Barry’s hand in marriage.”

 

“But it’s a crime how it happened.”

 

“The truth of Barry’s blood was unknown until after the conceivement of the child, making Alpha Snart clear of the upl knintentional crime.” Caitlin said, Barry looking at the alpha in the window.”

 

“I don’t know, this has never happened before.”

 

“It’s amazing that I hold the last of the Allen’s and you are still arguing over old laws.” Barry said, Len turning and climbing out the window, making everyone concerned.

 

“Barry! I’m only asking you once so have your answer ready!” He yelled, stepping onto the beam. “I don’t care what the law is, I’m not going to be a coward anymore. Barry Allen I love to and I want to marry you, raise a family if you’ll still have me.” Len said, Barry pressing up against the banister.

 

“Why should I?”

 

“Because this time I won’t leave you, I’ll go with you if I have to. I love you. I love the way you smile, not just at me, but everyone. I love the way you look when you read, the way you help, the way you’re just yourself, your perfect self. If you will forgive what I said and come over here I’ll ask you properly.”

 

“How do I know I won’t be double crossed?”

 

“If I do then I’ll just be as good as Thawne, you know what I think of trashy alphas like that. I don’t want to be like them, like my dad. Please Barry...for the baby.” Len said, taking a step closer. Growling Barry balanced himself, walking towards Len. The alpha held his hand out, smiling as Barry walked closer. Finally he grabbed Len’s hand, the alpha pulling him into a hug. “Don’t do that ever again.” He whispered into Barry's shoulder, Hartley holding Barry’s hand as he stepped down from the window, Len following with a hand still holding Barry.

 

“You promised.” Barry said, Len kneeling in front of Barry, head bowed. 

 

“I, Leonard Lewis Snart, pledge in front of the royal family to bond Prince Bartholomew Henry Allen and hold an honest and faithful marriage to him and only him.” He said, looking up at his omega.

 

“I accept.” Barry said, pulling Len into a hug, the king and queen shaking their heads at the two.

 

“Leonard, this is too on edge of the law.” Henry said, Barry clutching Len as close as he could.

 

“Change the law!” Barry yelled, Len rubbing Barry’s back. 

 

“Your majesties, please…I have done everything ever asked. He’s the only omega I tilted my glance to, he bares my child. Please let me marry and mate Barry.” Nora placed a hand on Henry’s arm, the queen leaning over. 

 

“Henry, they’re right, about the royal blood. The Snart line is introduced with that baby, what will harm it if the child has an alpha father.” She said, Henry sighing and dropping his head. We will speak tomorrow morning about the roles you both will have to learn as the next king and queen of this country. Until then let’s all enjoy the party going on. That means I want you to socialize and eat from now on Bartholomew.” Henry grumbled, Barry too busy to answer as he pulled Len into a kiss, the alpha happily returning it and making as much contact with Barry.  “I need a drink.” Henry said, him and Nora leaving to go back to the party. Standing Len helped Barry to his feet, looking over at the group of spectators. 

 

“Caitlin, where you telling the truth?”

 

“Of course, Barry’s a couple weeks along. Hopefully the lack of food hasn’t harmed the child.” She said, but Len ignored the last part as he hoisted Barry in the air and spun him around. Barry laughed, Len lowering him into a kiss.

 

“I hope it’s a healthy boy who looks like his papa.” Len said, Barry tucking against Len’s neck, scenting him. “You all join the party, we will be there soon.” Len said, not tearing his look from his fiancé.

 

“Yes alpha.” They said, except Lisa, and exited the hallway, leaving Barry and Len to their cuddling.


	8. Chapter 8

Barry woke up to a hand rubbing his small swollen belly and a kiss to his shoulder, a smile on his lips. Rolling over he caught the lips, surprising his fiancé. “Good morning beautiful.”

“Morning handsome.” Barry said, pulling Len over top of him.

“I didn’t give you enough last night?” He asked against his lip.

“My sex drive his up.” Barry responded, not getting any farther when a knock came to their bedroom door.

“Barry! Leonard! Your late for lessons!” Nora yelled, Barry ignoring her as he attacked Len neck, nipping and sucking away.

“We’ll be out as soon as we can!” Len yelled, shaking Barry as to pull him off. Huffing the omega sat up, climbing off of the alpha. “Tonight Barry.” Len said, petting Barry through his hair. “And I won’t stop till you beg me to.” He whispered into Barry’s ear, nipping at his neck right after. Barry purred, leaning over and cuddling against the alpha.

“Can we talk real quick before we head out?” Barry sitting down on the bed, across from Len, the alpha grabbing his hands. “It’s nothing serious.” Barry stated when he saw the concern in Len’s eyes. “I just want you to continue to teach me on reading. I want to be able to fully ready when the baby’s here so I can’t teach them to read.” Barry said, a hand on his stomach.

“Of course, anything you want.” Len said, wrapping his arms around Barry’s waist. His hand rested on Barry’s stomach, Len laying his head on Barry’s shoulder.

“You’re going to be an amazing mother.” Smiling Barry turned and kissed him.

“You are an amazing alpha who’s going to be the best father ever.”

“I love you Barry.” Len smirked, kissing Barry again. 

“I love my alpha…I’d love him more if he did that thing with his tongue again.” Barry said, giving Len his seductive eyes.

“Tonight I will do it as long as you want if we get our day started.”

“Fine.” Barry moaned, laying back against Len. “My mom wanted us to do taste testing in cakes. She demands we have one to eat at the wedding.”

“Okay, let’s get ready and taste some cake.” Len said, helping Barry up. “I can’t believe how big you are in only four months. Maybe there are twins.” Len said, rubbing Barry’s belly.

“Don’t joke about that, my father has a twin brother, it runs in the family.” Barry said, walking toward the wardrobe.

“I won’t again, but it’s possible.” Len said, following his omega. “Shower time?”

“Recall someone telling me that if we shower together we’re never going to get ready.” Barry said, turning and kissing his mate. “Screw it.” Barry said, Len pulling him into his bathroom. Their shower last much longer than they intended, by then Rip was banging on the door. Barry letting Len dress him, the alpha already dressed himself, both wearing their favorite blue coats. Walking out of their bedroom they were wrapped in each other’s arms, getting glares from the guards that had been sent to retrieving them.

“Can you both not christening something every morning?” Rip asked, Barry patting his shoulder. “The queen is about to blow a gasket, all the cakes were delivered over an hour ago.”

“Good, the tiny one and me are hungry.” Barry said as Rip escorted them to the dining room where the king and queen sat with a table full of cake.

“Barry, Leonard…you’re very late.” Nora said, not looking pleased.

“It’s the baby's fault mom. Morning sickness and other things.”

“Still, at least let us know next time.” Henry said as his son and Len sat down.

“What first?”

“News from the senate.” Henry said, taking a letter out of his robes. Raising a brow Len took the letter, opening it up. Barry read it with Len, but the alpha beating him and closing the letter.

“It’s time to submit the new law,”

“Already? This is great.” Barry said, leaning over and kissing Len.

“I have to leave for a while, back home.” Len said, Barry smiling.

“I’ll be here when you get back.” Barry leaning over and kissing Len.

“Before anyone goes anywhere we are trying cake.” Nora said, Barry laughing into the cake.

“Yes mom.” Barry said, the servants cutting the cake into slices.

“How long will this take?” Barry asked, not looking up for the cake. 

“About a month. Once my law is submitted I have to stay till we vote on whether to pass it. There’s a lot of legal stuff that goes with it.” Len said, tasting the cake. “I like this one.” He says, covering his mouth.

“You have to taste this red velvet.” Nora, Rip passing a slice to Len and Barry. The duo both took a tasted the cake, their eyes lighting up.

“Put that on the maybe list.” Barry said, Rip writing down the cakes name. The rest of the cake testing left the family full, the remains going to the servants. Len had dismissed himself to pack, Barry curling up in the parlor windowsill, reading a book Len had assigned for him to read before he returned, a hand rubbing his stomach as he read, underlining word he had trouble with. Nora and Henry watched their son, concern on their faces. Henry walked over to his son, sitting beside him, Barry too focused on his book to notice his father. Placing a hand on Barry’s knee the prince looked up with a confused look.

“Barry, go ahead and go with him.” He said, Barry smiling.

“It’s only a month dad.”

“A month without your omega and child, or a month without your alpha. It’s okay, we’ll continue this when you get back, your mother will come and visit to plan the wedding, go ahead.” Smiling Barry shot up and hugged the man before taking off up the stairs, Nora smiling at her son. “I think I’m starting to get the hang of being a father.” Henry said proudly, Nora giggling, turning to walk up the stairs.

Barry came running into the bedroom, surprising Len who had been sitting in the bed, looking at a book from Henry. When he saw Barry he had barely time to say anything before he found himself on his back, Barry kissing him. Len melted into the kiss, dropping the book as he wrapped his hands around Barry’s hips. The omega pulled away, but kept his fiancé pinned down, Len’s bag now on the floor. “That was a surprise.”

“I got a bigger one. Dad said I can go with you.” Smiling Len pushed Barry’s hair back.

“Thawne will be there.” Len said, Barry smiling wider.

“I don’t care, I get to be with my alpha.”

“It’s not going to be fun.”

“I’m sure I can make it.” Barry said, kissing his fiancé.

“Okay, get a bag packed and we’ll be taking off. Shooting up Barry grabbed his bag, throwing clothes in it. Len took the clothes, folding them as the omega bounced off to the bathroom. He had managed to finish as Barry came out, hand on his belly with a big smile. “What’s wrong?” He asked, standing against his omega.

“The babies kicking, here.” Barry took Len’s hand, pressing it against his stomach. It was a moment, but Len felt the kick and pulled Barry into a kiss.

“I love you, both of you.” Len said as he pulled back. “I never thought I’d be able to be a father, I’ve always been kind of scared…that’s probably why I never slept with omegas. Have I ever told you about my father and mother?” At this Barry shook his head, a look of wonder and concern on his face. Len sat down on the bed, pulling Barry into his lap, one hand around his waist, the other in his hair. “When I was a young boy my mother had committed suicide, at the time I hadn’t understood why. She had me, even though my dad hit us repeatedly, and he constantly blamed me. My father, Lewis Snart was feared by many, none as much as his children because we were stuck with them. He’d made Lisa a servant, would constantly beat her when she dropped things, beat me when I tried to stand up for her. I was sixteen when I became the head of the house, my father being sentenced to death for murdering Lisa’s mother, her face had been beaten and part of her dismember. They found bones in the basement, a necklace around its shoulders. It was my mother’s, sadly they wouldn’t let me keep it, so it was buried with her. I try not to remember what kind of man he was.”

“You’ll never be like that. You’ll be a wonderful father and husband.” Barry said, resting his head on Len’s shoulder.

“I know, it just makes me think how I’ll raise my own chapter.”

“Amazingly.” Barry said, standing up. “Let’s get going, you promised me a romantic night.”

“I love you.” Len said, grabbing their bags, running out to their carriage.

By the time they reached the Snart house it was already dusk. They walked in, seeing dinner already begun, the table already filled with three other men and Lisa, the girl glaring at the three man. When she saw her brother, she stood and walked over, pulling Barry into a hug.

“Welcome your majesty.”

“Don’t call me that Lisa, I’m going to be your brother in law in a couple of months.”

“Welcome home Barry.” Thawne said, standing to greet them.

“You can call me your majesty senator.” Barry said, grabbing a Len’s hand. “I’m hungry.” Barry said with a smile at his fiancé.

“Sit down, I’ll grab you food. I think we should move senate business to my study.” Throwing down their napkins and standing. Len loading a plate up with food for Barry, placing it down.

“I’ll see you in bed tonight.” Len whispered, Barry leaning over and kissed his mate.

“Okay.” Barry said, pulling away. Dinner wasn’t quiet, Barry chatting away with the others of house. Before long Barry was waiting in bed, nightgown on, reading his book. After it hit midnight Barry went looking for his alpha, finding the study door open. Peering in he saw Len writing something as he sat at his desk. He watched from the doorway for a little bit, but after not being noticed Barry walked in. “You know it’s past midnight?” Barry asked, Len pausing and dropping his pen.

“Fuck, I’m sorry Bare.”

“Don’t be, this is important.”

“Just as important to you, which is more important to me.”

“How about you finish what your doing and I’ll jump your bones.”

“What’s that mean?” Len said, Barry pulling his chair out. Climbing under the desk he pulled his chair back in.

“Go ahead and work, you can make it up to me tomorrow morning and I don’t care if everyone hears us.”

“I’ll make sure they hear.” Len said, undoing his pants.


	9. Chapter 9

Len woke early, his groggy eyes focusing on the person beside him. He was met with the peaceful, sleeping face of his fiancé. Smiling Len leaned over, wrapping his arm around Barry. He hadn’t wanted to move as Barry cuddled against his shoulder. He knew they both were tired. It’s taken more than a month, the three other man wanting Len to submit a new law, but Len wasn’t going to. It’s been almost two months, their wedding was in a week. Len wanted to get this over with so he can have a honeymoon after marrying a perfect omega. Unfortunately he couldn’t leave until the rule was passed, and that wasn’t happening anytime soon. 

“Hey.” Barry groaned, looking up at his alpha, Len smiling.

“Hey, go back to bed. I’ve got to get ready for my meeting.”

“Take the day off, they won’t come up with anything today.” Barry groaned, cuddling closer to Len.

“I wish I could do that, but you know I have to work. I’m going to make today the last day.”

“Fine.” Barry groaned again, cuddling in the blankets.

“I’ll get this done today I swear.”

“You better, I’m ready to be Barry Snart-Allen.” Barry yawned, Len smiling and kissing his cheek, making the younger smile.

“Just sleep for now and I’ll have Ray bring you food.”

“Okay, I love you.” Barry yawned again, nodding off not long after.

Len got ready, walking down to the study where the three men sat, waiting. “Ever so punctual Mr. Snart.”

“Taking care of my mate is my first priority.” Len said, sitting down. “Okay, So let's just settle this today. I want to be back to the castle for my wedding.”

“We don’t see any positive outcome of freeing omegas from what they should be doing.”

“Omegas have every right in their own choices. Damian, isn’t your daughter an omega.”

“She’s treated like royalty.”

“But one day she’ll marry off and be forced to do whatever her alpha wants. Is that the kind of life you want for her? To be controlled by someone else. Not many alphas are like me, they’re like most of you. You’re child will be treated like a servant because behind closed doors an omega is just an omega. So let’s try this again.” Len said, folding his hands.

 

Barry woke up to a light shaking, Barry turning over to be greeted by Ray with a tray of food. “Sorry, but I have food.” Smiling Barry sat up, Ray carefully placing the tray on Barry’s lap. “Caitlin wants to know how you’re feeling?”

“I’m fine, just tired.” Barry said, hand falling to his stomach. “What time is it?”

“Almost one in the afternoon. You must have been really tired.” 

“I’m not feeling well rested and I know my wedding isn’t going to give me any rest.”

“Should I get Alpha Snart?” Ray asked, pressing a hand to Barry’s forehead.

“No, he’s in his meeting.” Barry said, picking up his fork.

“Actually they settled on a decision hours ago. Alpha Snart has been waiting for you to wake up. I wasn’t supposed to wake you, but you need to eat.”

“Thank you Ray. How’s Mick been?”

“Oh, a lot hungrier lately. I too am very tired.” Ray smiled, Barry patting the bed beside him, seeing a hickey on Ray’s neck.

“Take a nap, I’ll order you to if I have to.” Smiling Ray climbed onto the bed, Barry moving the tray so Ray could use his lap as a pillow. Before long Ray was asleep and Barry was eating. An hour seemed to pass when a knock came to his door, which opened to show his fiancé. Walking in he was followed by Mick, a smirk coming to the alpha’s faces. Walking over Mick picked up Ray, the other barely stirring, nodding to Barry before walking out.

“How are you feeling?” Len asked, sitting down on the bed where Ray had been.

“I’m feeling fine, the babies just left me tired.”

“Can you stand, your parents are here and I want you to see this.” Len said, Barry swinging his legs out of the covers and stood, Len walking around and grabbed Barry’s hand. They walked down the stairs the the dining room, where the royal guards had Eobard pushed up against the wall, arms tied behind his back.

“Eobard Thawne, you are hereby sentenced to death for the kidnapping, rape, and distribution of royal blood, Prince Barry Allen. Your death will be chosen by the prince.” Rip said as Eobard tried to fight back, ending up on the ground.

“Barry.” Nora said, walking over to Len and Barry. 

“Mom.” Barry smiled, hugging his mother.

“You get to decide his death, he’ll sit in the dungeon at the castle until you decide.”

“Great, because I’m ready to get married and sleep before I’m chasing a baby around the house.” Barry said, Len kissing his hand.

“So, you ready to hear the verdict?” Len said, Barry nodding.

“After some great talking Eobard was outvoted, Omega rights take effect before our baby is born.” Len said, wrapping his arms around Barry.

“You are amazing.” Barry said, turning and hugging Len.

“Well now that the senate is incomplete and Eobard didn’t have any descendants we have voted to bring Alpha Rory into the senate.”

“Where’d he take Ray?”

“The guest room, I think he wanted to celebrate until he saw Ray asleep on your leg.”

“He’s tired.” Barry yawned. “So do I have to go pack my bag?”

“You go take a nap, I will pack our bags.” Len said, picking Barry up bridal style. Barry chuckles, wrapping his arms around his alpha.

“I’ll see you at dinner mom and dad.” Barry said, waving. They smiled and nodded, Len carrying Barry all the way up to their bedroom, sitting him down carefully. Barry curled up, drifting to sleep as Len packed his bag.

 

It’s been a couple days and today was the day, Barry’s and Len’s wedding. Barry had been beyond nervous as he sat, a group of servants doing his hair and makeup. It been his mother’s idea since Barry had only been able to fit into a dress, but he hadn’t mind. He couldn’t wait to be married, for many reasons, but mainly because he hasn’t seen Len since they returned, as per tradition. Tapping his foot Barry rubbed his stomach, hearing people pass by. The door creaked open to show Hartley, Barry smiling at his friend.

“Are you nervous?”

“Very, I’m glad you and David could make it.”

“Can’t say no to a royal invitation.” Smiling Barry stood, walking over to Hartley, pulling him into a hug. 

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too, but I promise I’ll come and visit more. Are you staying at the castle?”

“I have to, but Lisa is taking over Len’s mansion so we’ll visit often.”

“Then I’ll visit whenever David has a day off.”

“Okay…are you here to get me?”

“How’d you know?” Hartley asked with a smile he shared with Barry.

“Let’s get going then, I’m ready to be Barry Allen- Snart, or Snart-Allen.” Smiling Hartley grabbed the veil, placing it over Barry’s face. Leading Barry to where his father waited he gave him to Henry and snuck back into the room. 

“You remind me of your mother on our wedding day, so beautiful.”

“Thank you dad. I’m happy you approve of Len.”

“If any alphas good enough for you it’s him.” The music started to play, the guards opening the door. Eyes fell on the two as they walked in, Barry swallowing as he tried not to scan the crowd. His eyes found Len standing at the top of the throne stairs. He smiled down at Barry as Henry led his son up to Len. When they reached Henry sat down, Len holding his omegas hands.

“Alpha Snart, you may view your bride.” The priest said, Len throwing the veil back to show Barry’s nervous face. “We sit here today to bear witness to the continuation of the royal bloodline, though a very special. We introduce a new bloodline into the royal family, the Snart bloodline. This day we seal this bond between Senator Leonard Lewis Snart and Prince Bartholomew Henry Allen, who relinquish their titles of Senator and Prince for King and Queen. Do you both except to uphold the laws of land as well as your loyalties to one another.”

“I do.” Both Barry and Len said, neither looking away from the other.

“Then I now strip you of your titles and wish for everyone to bare witness to Leonard and Bartholomew Allen-Snart ascend to the thrones of marriage and bond. You may now seal the bond.” Swallowing barry watch Len lean in, feeling his breath on his neck before the dull pain of Len biting into his neck. When he pulled away there was blood on his lip. Barry leaned over, biting into Len’s neck until he felt blood run down his lip. When he pillows away Len pulled Barry into a kiss, finishing the bonding ceremony. “May you both bring new life to the royal throne.” The priest said, backing away as the crowd clapped, Henry and Nora standing. Henry shook their hands, Nora kissing their cheeks, Barry’s tears of joy breaking through and running down his cheeks.

“Tonight we brand you.” Henry whispered to Len, Barry looking at him with concern. Holding his husband’s hand Barry curled up against him, smiling at him to comfort his husband. 

“For now we celebrate.” Nora said, hugging her son. “I’m so proud of you.” She said, Barry holding her back.

“Thanks mom.” Barry pulled away, Len leading Barry into the crowd of people.

 

As the nights party came and went Len got closer and closer to the branding time, and finally the party was over and Len was led to the now empty throne room. He laid on his stomach on a cot, his back exposed to the cool air. Barry held his hand, rubbing circles into it as Len smiled. The brander came in with a hot metal rod with the Allen crest. “Are you ready Lenny?” Barry asked, as the brander held the rod above the skin.

“Yes, I’m ready.” Len said, not a second later searing pain burned through his skin, the alpha almost breaking Barry’s hand. After a few moments the rod was pulled away, Len’s burn treated immediately. Barry kissed Len’s hand, the alpha staring at him with teary eyes. 

“You did great, we can go lay down.”

“Okay, that sound like an amazing idea.” Len chuckled, making Barry smile.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Len said, gripping Barry’s hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Barry sat in his study, going over documents as a crowd waited in the throne room to sentence Eobard Thawne. His hand was on his stomach, the other writing his speech. Suddenly hands were rubbing his shoulders, the omega letting out a pleasured groan. “Don’t stress too much. Do you need a nap, some food.”

 

“We already have an audience waiting. After the sentence I promise I’ll take a nap, eat.” Barry said, kissing his husband’s hand. Suddenly his chair was pulled out, Len walking around and kneeling in front of him.

 

“Stop for a second. You’re eight-month pregnant now, you can’t stress this much. We’re going to go, you will sentence him to what you see fit, and Barry, you will lay down till you give birth.” Len said, hands weaving through Barry’s hair.

 

“I like that idea.” Barry purred, rubbing Len’s head. “How do you feel about growing hair?”

“Do you want me too?”

 

“I want something to pull during sex.” Barry said, leaning over and kissing Len’s head.

 

“I love you and our baby.” Len said, resting his head on his lap.

 

“I don’t think I want to see him dead.” At the Len tensed, but didn’t object.

 

“Do what your heart desires.” Len said, the door opening to show Rip.

 

“Your Majesty's, the court is waiting.”

 

“We know, we’ll be there in a moment.” Nodding Rip exited, Len looking up at his husband.

 

“Okay, let’s go.” He stood, pulling Barry to his feet. Wrapping his arm around Barry’s hips Len directed him out of the room and into the throne room. As they walked in people stood and bowed before sitting back down.

 

“Thank you for coming to bear witness to the sentence of the man that illegally obtained and mistreated your Queen, Barry Allen. Today the queen will now deal the sentence.” Len said as Barry sat on his throne, hand on his swollen stomach. Len sat beside Barry, hands wrapping together.

 

“For these last months, I’ve been thinking of how to sentence my captor to death, what way would bring him equal pain that I felt over the years. I couldn’t come to terms with a death that would give him that pain. So I’ve decided that he shall not be put to death, but to be locked in the country jail, free for use for any man or woman. He shall not be treated like some alpha, but like the worm he is.” Barry said, catching the glare from Eobard. “He is not to be killed and is to be restrained as to not kill or harm himself. Guards, take him away.” The guards grabbed Eobard, carrying him off as the man yelled, cursing Barry.

 

“Okay, time for rest.” Len said, helping his husband back to his feet. 

 

“Can you have someone prepare food, I’m hungry.” Barry said, Len, lifting his hands and kissing them.

 

“Of course.” He pulled Barry back to their room, laying Barry down in bed. “Rest, I’ll wake you when food is ready.” Len said, rubbing up and down Barry arm until he nodded off. Smiling Len leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I love you.” He whispered, standing. 

  
  


A couple weeks had passed slowly, Len taking over all duties until further notice, Barry having stayed in bed, resting. They’d been waiting any day, Barry hardly sleeping, the baby relentlessly kicking him. Today was the day their long wait came to an end. Len sat with the Senate, Lisa and Mick taking the roles rather seriously as Damian and Malcolm tried to get used to an omega as a senator. They’d been revising the omega rights bill when Rip had walked into the study, whispering into Len’s ear. The alpha shot up, rushing out of the room with Rip close behind. No words were spoken as they ran up the stairs to Barry and Len’s bedroom, blocked by the guards. As he tried to walk into the room they blocked his entrance, the king glaring at the guards. “What the hell? Let me see my husband.” Behind him came Henry, placing hands on Len’s shoulders.

 

“For sanitary reasons only the omega staff, Dr. Snow, and Nora are allowed in there.”

 

“That’s not right, I’m the father, I deserve to be in there.” 

 

“For health reasons the alphas stay out, once it’s clear you’ll be allowed in there to greet your child. I did it with Nora, my father did it for my mother, now it’s your turn.” Groaning Len sat in a chair outside the bedroom, listening hearing a whine from the bedroom. “If you’d like we can dismiss ourselves to a more private place.” 

 

“No, I’m staying as close to Barry as possible, the guards, however, can guard the hallways to keep anyone else out.” Hearing this the guards walked away from the doors, walking to the ends of the hallway.  “So when did it start?”

 

“Earlier this morning. His water broke, but only recently did his labor start getting further along. That’s when we summoned you.” Henry said, sitting beside Len.

 

“I just want to hold his hand and comfort him.” Len said, a moan of agony resounding, Len’s stomach flipping. Leaning against the wall Len listened to the sobbing from the inside.

 

“Just being near your scent will make him comfortable.” Len smiled, the two going quiet for a half hour, that is until a scream came from the bedroom. Len shot up, pressing against the door.

 

“I can’t do it mom! I need Len, let Lenny in!” Barry screamed, crying as Nora could be heard comforting him.

 

“Baby breath. Just push.”

 

“No, I want Leonard.” knocking on the door Len yelled.

 

“I’m right here Barry! I’m right here, don’t be scared, you’re strong enough to carry the child. I’ll be right here!”

 

“I want you in here!” Barry cried, letting out another moan.

 

“I can’t, but I’m not leaving you Bartholomew.” Barry didn’t argue, Len just listening to his omega’s moans and groans, the alpha pushing his pheromones into the room, the whimpers becoming begging. Len almost opened the door, wanting to shove his nose into Barry’s scent glands, nip at his bonding bite. After another half hour to hour passed a scream that didn’t belong to Barry, Len looking over at Henry as crying resounded, talking going on inside. Len’s fingernails dug into the door, eyes wide as he waited for several minutes before the door opened to Caitlin, the doctor pulling Len into a hug.

 

“Congratulations alpha, it’s a baby boy.” A smile crept to Len’s face, tears collecting in his eyes.

 

“Can I go in now?” He asked, the doctor nodding, stepping aside. Len rushed inside, to his omega in bed, nightgown soaked in sweat, hair pulled back. He was staring down at the bundle of blankets in his arms, tears running down his cheeks. The omegas excused themselves, leaving Barry and Len alone, Len sitting beside Barry. Leaning over Len saw his child, the cries quieting as Barry bounced their son. “He’s beautiful.” Len whispered, pecking Barry on the cheek. “You did amazing.”

 

“We did amazing.” Barry cried, laying against Len. “Michael Leonard Allen-Snart. Say hi to daddy.” The baby screamed, face red and scrunched up. Leaning over Len sniffed the baby, smiling.

 

“Omega.” He whispered, kissing Michael on the forehead, not easing the baby’s crying. He was tinier than Len had thought as he lifted him from Barry’s arms, the omega’s eyes drooping. Laying him on his shoulder Len laid the baby against his scent glands. “Shuuu, smell that, that's daddy’s scent. This scent will take care of you.” Len said as Michael quieted down, Len smiling down to see Barry asleep on his shoulder. He maneuvered a little so that Barry was asleep on his lap, Michael pressed against his chest, face still scrunched up. “You are going to be so spoiled.” He leaned over, pecking Michael’s forehead.

  
  
  


Len sat on his throne, hand tangled with Barry’s as they listened to the conference that was being held before him. Damien was explaining the newest way to divert jobs into helping the new found employment rate, suddenly a boom resounded. Turning Len caught Michael throwing his toy truck to the ground off to the side of the throne. Barry and Len smiled at their son, the little boy making screaming sounds. “Mikey, come here.” Len said, Michael standing and running with his tiny legs to his parents, Barry scooping him up.

 

“You’re going to break your truck again baby boy.” He whispered, Michael hugging as he drove the truck on Barry’s leg.

 

“Maybe we should finish this later after someone’s nap.” Len said, reaching over and weaving a hand through his son’s hair.

 

“Of course.” Malcolm said, a smirk on his face.

 

“Let’s say, two-ish, after lunch.” Barry said, standing with the toddler in his arms. The tiny truck fell to the ground Lisa snatching it as Michael started to cry.

 

“Aunty Lisa has your truck Mikey.” The woman said, holding it up to the toddler.

 

“Lisa, can you take him to his room and stay with him for nap time I have something to talk to Len about.” He said, Lisa smirking.

 

“Of course. Come on Mikey, nap time, I’ll let you keep the truck in the crib.” Lisa said, taking Michael from Barry.

 

“Mommy?” He said, Barry kissing his cheek.

 

“It’s okay baby boy, I’ll see you after your nap.” Pouting Michael teared up.

 

“I’ll be right there to visit you baby boy• Len waved as Lisa carried Michael out of the room.

  
  


Barry pulled Len into their bedroom, slamming him up against the door, and kissing him hungrily. The alpha managed to lock the door behind his back before pushing Barry back until he hit the mattress, pinning him down. Len hadn’t been stupid, he could smell it, the beginning of Barry’s heat, now he could see the slick beginning to soak through Barry’s pants. That’s how Len found himself buried in Barry, the younger purring as his husband thrust into him. Barry’s head was thrown back, nails drawing blood on Len’s back, the alpha having Barry’s legs spread as much as he could. He hadn’t meant to knot Barry since he had to return to the meeting at 2, but as he came he found himself stuck inside his younger husband, a smile on his face. “Whoops.” Len chuckled out, Barry wrapping his legs around his alpha.

 

“I don’t mind, I like you staying in me.” Barry said, rubbing Len’s back. “It gives me time to talk.”

 

“About?” Len said, nipping at Barry’s neck.

 

“Maybe giving Michael a sibling?” Pulling away Len looked down at Barry with a surprised look. Barry blushed as it was quiet between then, Len breaking it with a smile.

 

“Okay, let’s talk.” Len said, massaging Barry’s legs, as to not get sore. “Do you think you’re ready?”

 

“I think I am and I really want to give him a friend while he’s still young.”

 

“Alright, when your heat is over we will try again, maybe your parents can watch Michael.” Len said, brushing Barry’s hair back.

 

“Will you be able to handle two babies running around.”

 

“Trust me, I can handle you and Michael then I’m good.” Smacking Len upside the head Barry pulled him down to kiss him, the younger unable to stop smiling.

  
  
  
  



End file.
